


Red Pill 7: Blazing A Path Towards His Truth

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dominant top, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fetishized Master/Slave, Grandfather/Grandson Sex, Grandpa goes full dominant, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Holdthemoan, In front of Grandma, Jock to Cockslut, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Anguish, Mental turmoil, Mention of psychotropic drugs, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Psychotropic Drugs, Real Alpha, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaky Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trystan could not say NO, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, hold the moan, hungry bottom, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: The truth bomb that unexpectedly came Trystan's way, destroyed his world and everything he believed in.Now, he is left confused and unsure how to feel about the whole situation.The next few hours is crucial on how he makes up his mind about things... about Jack.But how can Jack save his relationship with his son, when he doesn't even know where Trystan is?
Relationships: Charles Morrison/Trystan Morrison, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Red Pill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320491
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.  
>   
> This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Also this chapter will include racist language, a bit of raceplay and involves underage character/s.  
>   
> So consider yourselves warned.  
>   
> \------------------------------------  
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.  
>   
> Now, enjoy!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is worried. Trystan did not came home that night.  
> But after the truth bomb that was dropped on Trystan, jack is not surprised that his teenage son hates him.  
> But he is worried though.
> 
> Where did Trystan go?  
> Betrayed, Hurt and Lost - where could Trystan find the comfort that he clearly and desperately needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

_ Why would Dad do this to me? He ruined my life. _ Trystan exclaims before banging his closed fist on the steering wheel of his car. The seemingly endless stream of tears in his eyes is now slowing down. It seems as though his supply for waterworks has finally dried out.

_ How long have I been driving? _ Trystan asks himself as he realizes that it is already dark outside. Although given that Autumn has shorter days, he understands how dark it already is even if it's just half past 6.

Wiping off the few remaining tears off his eyes, he finally focuses on where he is. He had been driving around for hours it seems, bawling his eyes out and perpetually angry at his father, the world, ...himself. When he left the clinic, his mind was clouded and confused. He was not sure if he still loves his father after finding out the truth. Or if he truly did love his father at all. Or if he hates the guy with every single bone of his body. It has been hours and he is nowhere near figuring out what he truly feels about the situation. What he knows for sure is that he feels betrayed and truly angry at his father for toying with his trust and his heart.

_ If he had told me how he felt. If he had explained everything beforehand. If he had asked nicely. Maybe… Actually no. No, I wouldn't. That wouldn't have ended great as well. _ Trystan admits to himself.

Trystan realized that he was parked by the side of the road. He is surprised to realize that the road looks familiar. A quick scan in the dimly lit street and Trystan knew exactly where he was. He is only a few blocks away from a place that he knew was his safe haven.

_ In my confused and angry daze, I must have unconsciously driven to the only other place that I feel most comfortable and safe in. I know she will be there for me. Always. Any time of the day, if I need help, she will always be there to comfort me. _ The thought alone made Trystan smile.

_ I remember when I was 9 and Mom scolded me for throwing a tantrum at the church. I remembered how I ran away and found myself heading this way. Mom was so worried for me then. _ Trystan thinks back as he turns the car engine on.

_ I think they're home. I really hope she is home.  _ In less than five minutes of driving, Trystan finds himself parking into the driveway of a house that he had called his second home.

_The light is on in the house. She's home, right? I really need her advice right now. Or at least I want her to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright._ _Maybe if I heard that from her mouth, then maybe I will believe it._ Trystan gets out of his car and walks towards the front door. Just being outside the house, Trystan already feels a bit relieved.

_ Please be home. _ Trystan silently prays as he rings the doorbell. His mind remembers knocking on this very door when he was 9. His eyes were puffy red that day too. He remembers his grandmother opening the door and the sympathetic look that soon followed. The first thing she did was hug him and made him feel loved. She did not ask any questions. She just knelt down and hugged him while his sobbing and crying resumed. Trystan knew then that he could come here any time he wanted. Anytime he needs a shoulder to cry on. Everytime he needs someone to tell him that she loves him unconditionally. And Trystan knows that this is exactly what he wants right at that moment.

Another doorbell and Trystan soon hear footsteps coming to the door. The sound of the doorknob jiggles, making Trystan take a deep breath.

_ Am I too old to be running back to my grandmother?  _ Trystan had to ask himself. The door finally swings open and Trystan is reminded where he is. He quickly realized that with his problem, being here might not be the best decision.

"Trystan?" Trystan hears that deep familiar voice. But he could only gawk at the man standing before him - Grandpop Charles. A few days ago, this man was not just Grandpop Charles, he was also Trystan's alpha, his mate… his master.

"Hi, Grandpop." Trystan managed to utter. Despite his inhibition, his mind flashes back to when he was being bred like a brothel whore by his own grandfather. Trystan shudders at the memory.

"Is Grandmom home?" he adds. His eyes promptly gave his father's body a quick scan before settling on the older man's bulge. His throat is dry all of a sudden. He could feel the strong urge to wet his lips but he is afraid his grandfather might get the wrong idea.

"Trystan, I didn't know you were coming tonight." Charles says, noticing quickly that his grandson's first instinct was to give his body a quick scan before the teen could realize what he was doing and stopped himself. Although what really bothered him is how red and puffy Trystan's eyes were which only tells him that the teen is not here for a second round from him.

"What's wrong Trystan? Who did this to you?" Charles quickly asked. His voice is deep and demanding, making Trystan shudder with fright and inappropriate excitement.

“It's nothing, Grandpop. Just-” Trystan could feel his heart swell with love from the concern his grandfather gave him. But then he remembers what his father said - that his Grandpop Charles was in on it. His jaw tightens just a little bit.

"Who is it?" Trystan hears his grandmother's voice from the kitchen. And quickly he sighs with relief.

"It's Trystan." Grandpop announces in a loud voice. Trystan flinches, wondering for a second why his grandfather would shout back at his gentle and loving grandmother like that. Then he remembers how his grandmother’s hearing is slowly wavering with age.

"Oh, Trystan." Grandmom responds in a cheerful voice. Trystan soon hears some shuffling sounds from the kitchen.

"Come in, boy." Grandpop declares, stepping to the side to let his grandson in. As soon as Trystan enters the house, Charles closes and locks the door behind him which only echoes in Trystan's mind what had happened less than a week ago.

"Let's talk." Charles declares leading the way into the living room couch. From the way Trystan looks away with that pained expression on his eyes, Charles knew what this is all about. And he knew he had to talk to his grandson about it.

Trystan wants to object because he was here to talk to his grandmother. Of course, he does not intend to tell her everything but he just wants to hear his beloved grandmother's comforting voice once again. She has always been a gentle woman with a soft delicate voice that feels like the calm in a storm. And that is exactly what Trystan needs right now. Although from the tone of his grandfather's deep commanding voice, he knows better than to disobey the man. Trystan could only follow his grandfather Charles to the living room couch.

"We need to talk." Charles declares as he gestures for his grandson to sit beside him on the couch.

"But-" Trystan gulps down in fear as his gaze is met by a stern look from his grandfather's eyes. He could not object.

"Honey, can you help me get up? I want to talk to my grandson. I haven’t seen him for months." Trystan's grandmother asks in a soft voice from the kitchen. He almost feels guilty for not visiting as often as he should.

"Honey, the doctor said that you need to eat your meal on time so you could drink your medications on time. So just finish your dinner first then I will help you up. Okay?" Charles responds sweetly before turning back to his grandson.

"So… Where were we? Oh, right. I can tell that you already know about your father's secret."

"Yes."

“And you know my part in this narrative?” Charles asks curiously, although he is assuming that his son, Jack, was the one who told Trystan the truth.

“I… I think I do.” Trystan answers, unsure.

"So how do you feel about it, boy?"

"I- I don't know." Trystan's eyes look down to evade his grandfather's gaze. He could not bring himself to look his grandfather in the eye. He is angry at his grandfather for being a part of his father's scheme. But he remembers clearly that in that time when he was with his Grandpop, he was the one tricking his grandfather into fucking him. He was the one who made up that weird game that he thought tricked his grandfather into dominating him. He blushes now as it dawns on him that his grandfather knew what he was up to the whole time.

“You don’t know? Are you angry at your Grandpop?” Charles inquires, curious to know if the part he played in the grand scheme of things is enough to make his grandson disown him as a grandfather.

“No.” Trystan responds quicker than he could process it. He realized that although his grandfather was part of the plan, he is not so inclined to hate his grandfather. Although Trystan still remains oblivious that it was his grandfather who suggested the red pill to Jack.

"Then what is it you are thinking now, son?"

"I-" Trystan becomes suddenly aware that he is staring at his grandfather's bulge. Their bodies suddenly feel painfully close in that two-seater couch. And Trystan finds himself blushing at the dirty thought that came to his mind.

"Oh." Charles responds with a smirk. He was very concerned about what his grandson feels after knowing the truth. But the way Trystan is hungrily gawking at his bulge, he knew that things aren't as bad as it seems. Or at least it wouldn’t be if he has a say on it. His hand soon crawled to his bulge, giving it a gentle squeeze before his grandson's eyes.

"Am I distracting you, boy?" Trystan gulps. Suddenly, he is self-conscious. He feels ashamed that his grandfather caught him staring. Terribly embarrassed that his grandfather knows exactly how dirty his thoughts are at that moment.

“I-I wasn't thinking of anything.” Trystan responds defensively. But his eyes remained transfixed on his grandfather's bulge which only seems to become bigger by the second.

“Really Trystan? Lying to your Grandpop?” Charles shakes his head. His hand continues to rub on his bulge. Following the curve on his thick cock that is now very prominently bulging on his crotch, pointed downwards to his right pant leg.

“I-” Trystan gulps more nervously now. At that moment, his throat dries up and his eyes could only focus on his grandfather’s old fingers tracing the massive obscene print on his own worn pants. Everything else is cleared out of Trystan’s mind that he is almost forgetting why he was there in the first place.

“I know I raised you father better than that. Lying to your Grandpop is bad.” Charles adds in a teasing tone. His finger dances on the tip of his own cock over the thin material of his pants. Trystan’s heart skips a bit at the mention of his father. That quick split second distraction was enough to enable him to tear his eyes away from his grandfather’s remarkable package.

“Grandpop, I really think-” Trystan manages to say before Charles interrupts him.

“Don't you want to play another game with your Grandpop? I certainly loved that gay chicken game you taught me last time." Charles teases, making Trystan blush even redder.

Waves of guilt and shame once again wash over the young man. He was reminded that his grandfather knew the truth even then. That when he was trying to trick him to have sex during his that Sunday visit to their home. His Grandpop knew all along and the older man played along with it. Trystan could not believe that he thought he had successfully tricked his grandfather into dominating him. And now he feels so foolish, and he could not take the shame of what he had done.

"I- I didn't mean to. I was just- Fuck." Trystan mutters in shame. His dry throat is stopping him from saying his apology.

"Don't worry, boy. I am not upset with you. I did like that game. It was fun when you begged me to dominate you.” Charles smirks.

“I’m sorry.” Trystan quickly quips. Although his grandfather is telling him that it is all okay, he could not in good conscience accept that. He knew what he did was terrible, even if his grandfather was into it.

“Why don't we try another game?" Charles offers, ignoring his grandson’s apology. "I know this great game that I think you might enjoy, baby boy. I call it - choke on my meat."

Trystan’s nagging conscience is no match to his grandfather’s temptation. His cock twitches at the indecent proposal. And his eyes are quickly drawn back to his grandfather’s bulge. Trystan’s body shudders as his grandfather chuckles at his silence. He feels so humiliated, guilty and angry at himself for what he did and what he is doing now. The logical voice in his head keeps on screaming that his grandfather was part of his father's dirty plans. And he should not forgive his grandfather for that. The logical voice’s protest keeps getting louder as his heart pounds harder in his chest.

“Don’t worry, baby boy. Grandpop will be gentle. As gentle as he was the last time.” Charles offers with a devious grin.

Trystan knows exactly how ‘gentle’ his grandfather could be. He could not forget about the carpet burn on his knees and elbows. Or the cut on his lip. Or the sore gaping hole he was left with. Or how he has to jack off to the memory of his grandfather on more than one occasion. Well, the last one might just be a counterpoint.

_ No, I can’t let this happen. Grandpop did not stop Dad from executing his plan. And instead, he… No. I should hate Grandpop for what he did. I should not let my conviction waiver. _ But just as the conviction solidifies in his mind, his body has decided to do something else. Without even thinking about it, Trystan starts to slide himself off the couch. His knees hit the carpeted floor of his grandparents' living room. His eyes look up to meet his grandfather's before he starts to crawl towards the man.

_ I have been in this position before. My knees pressed hard on the carpet floor, kneeling before my grandfather. I did not know everything then. But I know things now. Why am I still doing this? _

Charles' smirk grew. His grandson wears his emotions on his sleeves and Charlie is more than happy to witness it all. Trystan's face shows not just the inner lust he feels but also the confusion and conflict in his mind. There is no doubt in Charlie's mind that his grandson is trying to fight back that unparalleled hunger for cock. But clearly, the teen's mind is losing the battle.

"Grandpop, I-" Trystan is not sure why he is doing this. He knows he should be angry at his grandfather. At the very least, he should be ashamed for what he did. But his body doesn't seem to care about any of it. All it wants is immediate gratification of its primal desires. And his primal need is begging for a near future of being ravaged by his brazen and virile grandfather again.

"I- How do we play this game?" Trystan could not believe his own words. His mouth is terribly dry. And this time he could not stop his tongue from wetting his lips. Trystan realized at that moment that his mind and his emotions are no match for his lust. He is nothing but a helpless slave to his lustful desires. And when push comes to shove, his hunger for cock will always win.

“Good boy.” Charles smiles down at his kneeling grandson. He spreads his legs open to give his grandson enough space to worship him. “The game is very simple. I think you are already familiar with it. Basically, you will win if you manage to choke yourself on my meat and get Grandpop to cum.” Charles declares.

“But how will you win, Grandpop?” Trystan blurts out before he could realize how stupid and pointless the question is. Winning the game is not Trystan’s goal, even if he is as competitive as he is. He doesn’t even want to play the ‘game’ as a game but more for what the ‘game’ entails. But even if he tries not to think about it, the mechanics of the game just doesn’t make sense to him.

“I win if you stop or give up.” Charles simply responds.

“But- But that doesn’t seem fair to you.” Trystan responds.

“Oh, baby Trystan. Don’t worry about that. Grandpop always wins.” Charles declares. Trystan gulps down. Somehow he doesn’t doubt his grandfather’s statement. Not one bit. His hands trembled as he raised it in front of him but he could not bring himself to touch his grandfather. Not yet at least.

“C-can I touch you now, Grandpop?” Charles chuckles at his grandson’s question. His heart swells with pride as he realizes that his grandson doesn’t need much training in the “respect your master” department. And he is delighted by that fact.

“Well, of course, boy. Take out Grandpop’s meat and reacquaint yourself with your old friend before we officially start the game. I think Grandpop’s meat would appreciate a good warm handshake before we start.”

Trystan need not be told twice. Although ashamed at his eagerness, his hand quickly darts to his grandfather’s waistband. It trembles with anticipation as it pulls the garment down. Revealing the marvelous python hiding beneath the fabric in a painfully slow pace. Trystan gasps at the wondrous sight that is slowly being revealed in front of him. It is the meanest-looking cock he had ever seen before. And although he had in fact seen his Grandpop Charles’ cock before, it is still a mouth-watering and eye-boggling sight to behold.

_ Yeah… Mmmm.. It looks so manly, thick, long and gorgeous. I had never seen a cock more perfect. Even my own father’s thick hung cock is no match to Grandpop’s monster-sized equipment. _ Trystan watches in baffled amusement as his grandfather’s thick monster cock springs up as it gets freed from the tight confines of his shorts. Trystan licks his dry lips once again as he watches how the weight of his grandfather’s monster is working against it, weighing down its entire length, making it curve downwards and point to the right.

Trystan looks up at his grandfather. With his body right between his grandfather’s thighs, his grandfather’s well-defined body looks even more impressive. The almost entirely white fur on the older man’s chest looks so perfectly suited for Trystan’s teenage fingers to run through. The man’s pecs and nipples looked massive and his grandpop’s shoulders look so much broader than he remembered them to be. What put the whole view over the top is his grandfather’s gorgeous face - worn by time, beard untrimmed yet looked perfectly groomed and a cocky smug as the man literally looks down at him. Trystan feels the shiver run down his spine as he felt like the lowest whore there is. He knew he should be embarrassed but he is here to serve his grandfather, and he has never felt proud that his Grandpop is giving him this chance.

Trystan gasps as his hands look smaller next to his grandfather’s member. The heat radiating out of it reaches his hand before they touch. And as he tries to wrap his fingers around its girth, he could feel that electrifying jolt making his body tingle and crave for more. He could feel the veins on his grandpop’s member throb and pulsate almost in perfect rhythm with his rapidly beating heart.

_ If I die now, please let me at least taste my grandpop first. _ Trystan mutters to himself as he gives his grandfather’s cock a gentle stroking. He tightens his grip and he slides his hands down to the base where it touches his grandfather’s thick white bush. Then he slides his grip upwards, the long way to his grandfather’s uncut head. A bead of precum forms at the tip, making Trystan lean forward to lick it off.

A loud slap echoes in the room as Charles’ hand hits his grandson’s face. The force of which made the teenager turn his head towards the direction of the slap. The teenager looks up at the grandfather with his mouth open in shock. The skin on his cheeks, where Charles’ hand made contact, turns red ever so slowly.

“W-”

“I gave you permission to touch it boy. But did I give you permission to taste it?” Charles asks with a serious look on his face. Trystan thinks he did not do anything wrong, but he still felt ashamed for some reason. He knew that his grandfather is just being mean, yet he still feels the need to please his Grandpop.

“I- '' Trystan's words remained on his throat as the back of his grandfather’s hand landed on his other cheek. He could not understand what he did wrong this time so he turned to his grandpop with a confused look on his face.

“What was that for?” Trystan asks.

“That was for me.” Charles responds simply.

“W-” Trystan flinches, stopping his next words, when his grandfather’s hand swiftly moves to grab his neck. He flinches, unsure what his grandfather has in mind now.

“You want to be dominated again, boy?” Charles asks his grandson. The fact that his wife is just in another room seemingly so trivial for him at the moment.

“Yes.” Trystan answers in a soft, meek voice. It sounds so cute especially paired with how Trystan is blushing at the moment. But it is not what Charles wanted. So, another slap landed on his grandson’s face, courtesy of his non-dominant hand.

“Do you really, boy? I can’t hear you.” Charles demands.

“YES… YES, SIR.” Trystan quivers at his grandfather’s deep commanding voice. Even his father could not make him this scared and helpless. And although he should naturally be ashamed and afraid, the experience is making his body tingle with excitement and his teenage cock leak precum in his pants.

“Open your mouth.” Charles demands.

“Ahhh..” Before his grandfather could finish that sentence, Trystan already had his mouth wide open. Eagerly waiting for his grandfather’s cock. Instead his grandpop spits on his mouth before lightly tapping his face with his palm. The older man chuckles at his enthusiasm and Trystan feels even smaller than he already feels.

“Such an eager slut.” Charles declares before spitting on his son’s face again. His hand moves to the base of his cock while the other grabs a hold of his son’s head. Before his grandson knew what was coming, he swung his hard cock like a bat, swatting his son’s face with his entire length. The extra weight is very noticeable as each hard slap makes his grandson whimper.

Trystan is reminded of how much better his grandfather’s cock is compared to his own father. It's definitely thicker... and longer. With his grandfather’s foreskin fully pulled back as the one-eyed monster throbs, each slap would splatter new waves of precum on his face. Each slap reminds him of the extra weight his grandfather is packing. And Trystan is not one to complain, even as his grandfather’s cock slapping becomes more aggressive than he is comfortable with.

_ God, why am I loving this? Why do I love having my grandfather dominate me like this? I am supposed to be angry at him, at the world, at my father… and maybe at myself. I am supposed to be pissed that I was reduced down to a simple minded cock whore. But why am I enjoying every hefty swat of that heavy thick equipment, leaving a splatter of precum on my face and a thick fat red mark on my cheeks? _

Charles takes a long hard look down at his grandson. The total cock slut that he had once dominated. He could not say that his grandson is the best cock slut he has ever had, because he had plenty who could do the job better and more eagerly. But Trystan is special, mainly because this young twunk is his grandson. That fact puts Trystan way ahead of the rest, making the experience stand out. But that fact won’t save the teen from his ever-growing rut.

“You want this, boy?” Charles asks with another hard back slap across his grandson’s cheeks. His question was promptly answered by a high-pitched moan from the teen which only made Charles smirk.

_ This is no grandson of mine in front of me. He is no longer my grandson at the moment. He is nothing but a hole to satisfy my needs. Nothing but a whore to get my rocks off. _ Charles looks at Trystan and he could see from the look on the teenager’s face and the hunger that twinkles in his grandson’s eyes that Trystan knows and understands what he is to Charles at the moment. A role that the teen eagerly wants to fulfill. There is no doubt about that.

“Now open up, boy. Be the hole that your grandpop needs for the night. I need to dump my load, can you handle it?” Charles challenges which only brought out a wave of needy whimpers from his grandson.

_ I ran away to avoid my father. To think about what I really want in life. But here I am kneeling before my grandfather, opening my mouth to let him use my throat as a tight fleshlight. Is this what I really want? I am not sure. But I know that this is what I need. _ Trystan’s hands tremble as he moves to grab his grandfather’s cock. He needs his grandfather’s monster blocking his air passage as soon as possible. And he knows he has to guide it himself, if he wants it done now. Too bad his grandfather doesn’t want his hands anywhere near that throbbing tool.

“No hands. Open up.” Charles declares simply after swatting his grandson’s hands away. He could see the protest in his grandson’s eyes, but Trystan only opened his mouth wider while sticking his tongue out for his grandfather.

Charles scoffs as he guides his cockhead on Trystan’s opened face hole. His grandson is so desperate for cock that as soon as his tip touches the teen’s tongue, Trystan quickly wraps his lips around the member and starts sucking it all in. Charles rewards the teenager’s enthusiasm with a deep grunt. But punishes the teen’s defiance with another slap on the face.

“I told you to open up. Nothing more.” Charles announces. At that moment, Trystan knew what kind of a lover his grandfather is. Actually, he realizes that his grandfather is NO lover. The man needs a hole to fulfill his needs, nothing more. He doesn’t love anyone for who they are. He loves them for how great of a fuckhole they could be to him. His grandfather is not like his own father. Whereas his father makes love to him at times, his grandfather fucks. And the man fucks good… Great…. Phenomenally. And at that exact moment, Trystan doesn’t want anything else but to be the hole that his grandfather buries his thick load in.

“Sorry, Grandpop. Please, let me be your hole.” Trystan hears himself say before he opens his mouth wider. Charles gives his grandson a scoff as a response before slapping his cock on his grandson’s tongue once again.

“Good boy.” Charles declares as he flops his thick member on his grandson’s tongue. Enjoying that despite his grandson’s hungry eyes, the teen is not doing anything.

“Be a good hole for Grandpop.” Charles declares before he stabs Trystan’s mouth with his member. He aimed sideways, making the teenager’s cheeks bulge out. Trystan flinches as he opens his mouth wider, he does not want his teeth touching his grandfather’s cock, because he knows that it would only warrant another slap on his face. He could feel his cheeks painfully stretch out, making an obscene bulge on his face on the shape of his grandfather’s bulbous cockhead. He hears himself moan as his grandfather pulls his hips back and thrust it forward again, in a split second.

“Ahhh..” Trystan’s moans as his grandfather stabs at his face again and again, making his cheeks bulge each time. He knows that this should not give his grandfather any pleasure, yet the maniacal look on his grandfather’s face at that moment seems to contradict his hypothesis.

“Such a good looking hole I have before me today. I can’t wait to wreck it.” Charles declares before he slams his cock back into his grandson’s mouth. This time he aimed it straight ahead. And this time Trystan was not prepared for it, which seems to be Charles’ objective all along. The young teen gags promptly after his grandfather’s cock hits the back of his throat. The force bends the older man’s hard cock for a second. Trystan’s hands instinctively move to his grandfather’s thighs to push his grandfather back.

But Charles is not letting any of that happen. His palms land another hard blow on his grandson’s face before his hips thrust forwards again. Trystan gets out of balance from the sudden attack. His body leans back, away from his grandfather’s assault. But Charles’ hand was already positioned behind his teenage son’s head. As soon as Trystan pulls away, he grabs the teenager’s head and pulls it forward into his thrusting hips. Trystan gags. His eyes quickly waters from the unexpected manhandling. His gag reflex may have trained for deepthroating but when taken by surprise, Trystan’s instinct kicks in and he could only desperately gasp for air. His entire being begging to be freed.

“Take this boy. It is not named  _ Choke on my meat _ for nothing.” Charles chuckles as he brazenly rapes his grandson’s mouth. The teen is trying to fight back but he is not giving Trystan the chance to ever escape.

“No… Not yet. I need air. Grandpop, stop for a minute.” Trystan wants to scream. But his attempt only gave his grandfather’s cock the chance to slide itself into his throat, snuffing his scream before he could form it.

“What is going on?” A soft gentle female voice came from the kitchen, reminding the other two that grandma is there in the other room. The reminder made Trystan’s heart skip a bit. He realizes that his grandfather is now cheating on his grandmother with him. Although he is not sure if he is ashamed of that fact, or proud of it.

“Everything is okay, honey. Are you done with your meal?” Charles responds between pants. His battery on his grandson’s throat was unwavering. He could see Trystan’s face turning red from being deprived of oxygen, yet he still continues to bury his cock deeper. Charles does not care what Trystan needs at the moment. He wants to be balls deep inside his grandson’s throat, and he is not pulling back until that happens.

“Oh, I am nearly done, honey. How’s Trystan?” Trystan hears his grandmother ask.

“I am choking, grandmom. Grandpop is choking me with his thick fat old cock. And I love it.” Trystan wants to respond, but of course he can’t. Through the watery mist on his eyes, he could see his grandfather smirking down at him.

“Oh, Trystan is busy at the moment. I am afraid he could not talk right now.” Charles almost chuckles at his own words. He looks down at his grandson and then to the last couple inches of his monster cock. His grandson’s face is almost blue from being deprived of oxygen for far too long. Charles knew that if he pushes it, Trystan might not make it. Charles thrust his hips harder into Trystan’s throat, pushing the boy past his limit. Then finally, he pulls out.

A long gasp follows as soon as Charles backs away. But the older Morrison did not give the young teen the chance to exhale before slamming his fat inches back in. Trystan gags once more, His face couldn’t even return to its fleshy colors before his grandfather starts fucking his throat again.

“There’s my sweet slut.” Charles declares before he spits on his grandson’s face. All the while, still relentlessly fucking Trystan’s mouth. Unyielding. Trystan’s vision gets spotty, and he feels like he is about to pass out. Charles smirks as he sees the teenage boy’s muscular body start to spasm before it goes limp.

“Oh, is he-? Is anything wrong?” Charles hears his wife’s gentle voice as he smirks down at his whore.

“Oh, I think Trystan has a problem. He is a bit choked up at the moment.” Charles purposely declares as he plunged his cock into his grandson’s throat once again. The loud wet sloppy sound of blowjob echoes in the room, but he has no doubt that his wife could only hear it like it’s the peter patter of rain. And that only makes him want to make his grandson gag even louder.

“Oh, Is Trystan okay?” she asks again.

Gagging and slurping, Trystan relaxes in his grandfather’s grip. With his grandfather sliding that wide cock inside his teenage throat again and again, continuing that rough pumping and claiming his throat, Trystan could not do anything. He could only let his grandfather take control as it is clear that the much older man owns him… yet again.

“Wow, your throat is impressive, slut. You know I never really enjoyed using a fleshlight.” Charles declares as his thrusting continues. As Trystan struggles to time his breathing with Charles’s thrusts, the older Morrison continues his confession. “No fleshlight is wide enough for my cock. It is always a snug fit, if it fits at all. And after one use, it’s already too damaged to have another go.” Charles’ tone conveys his dismay which would have garnered pity if it was not so lewd.

“But a human’s throat? Especially a fag’s throat like yours... Mmmm, it can take so much beating.” Charles chuckles at his grandson’s expense. “Over. And. Over. Again.” Each word separated by a forceful long thrust into his grandson’s throat, reaching so deep that Trystan fears his grandfather’s cock is dipping into the pool of his stomach acid.

_ I am a fag. Am I a fag? Am I really? _ Trystan asks himself, unsure how to answer that question. He had fooled around with men for the past week and he still could not answer that question with confidence. Now, the idea of fucking a pussy is repulsive to him. Whilst the idea of worshipping and choking on a cock makes his cock leak in his pants. Yet, he is not sure if being a fag is what he is or what his father made him to be. In his mind, there is a difference. A difference that created a wide chasm between him and his father.

“Charlie…” Trystan hears his grandmother’s voice again. No one had answered her question yet. Her husband is busy making their grandson choke on that marvelous cock. While his grandson is too busy trying to breathe and live.

“You are such a slut.” Charles declares as he looks down at his grandson. “Hands off your junk.” He demands. Trystan’s eyes widened after hearing his Grandpop’s words.

_ Hands off my… _ Trystan did not realize it until then, but he had somehow taken his cock out of his fly and had started jacking himself off. Very aggressively, if he may add. His hand is going at rapid speed, stroking it as he chokes on his grandfather’s. His mind freezes in distress, unsettled by his realization that he has become too cock-hungry for his own good. He did not even realize that he was jacking himself like a maniac while his grandfather uses his mouth and throat like a glorified fleshlight.

A hard stinging slap across his face woke him back to reality. His hand trembles as he moves it away from his throbbing member. He feels like a total worthless cheap whore as he feels his cock beg for release, only a few hours after taking two big black cocks at the same time.

"Charlie… What is going on?" Trystan hears his grandmother's voice getting louder. The tone of her voice screams her concern. If she could hear the disgusting sound of her grandson choking on her husband's monster cock, she would surely be worried. And Trystan feels guilty for making his beloved grandmother worried. And that is on top of the adulterous act he is doing with his grandfather.

_ I came here for my Grandmom to comfort me. I came here for one of her hugs. I came to hear her tell me everything will be okay. But I ended up on my knees, getting savagely used by my own Grandpop, her husband. How could I be so selfish? How could I be so audacious and cold-hearted? _

"Charlie..? Trystan..?" He hears his grandmother say again but he could not do anything about it, not when he is getting the royal manhandling that he feels like he deserves. And with his grandfather seemingly unnerved, Trystan could not do anything but moan for his Grandpop to continue.

"What is-?” A loud crashing sound of plates hitting the kitchen floor echoes. The plates break as it hits the ground below, shattering into pieces. 

“Elise, what is going on?” Charles declares. His words were tainted with anger. As if his wife should be ashamed for interrupting him while making their grandson his slut. And in fact, Charles does feel that way.

“Oh, I think I broke something. Sorry.” The poor clueless wife responds. She sounds ashamed for making a scene like that. And although usually Charles would quickly swoop in to her aid and tell her not to be sorry, this time the man is too busy to be at his wife’s aid.

_ “I should help Grandmom.” _ Trystan’s words are reduced to gibberish choking. His eyebrows drop with concern but the rest of him is too busy taking his grandfather's cock stabbing.

“Don’t worry. I am on it.” Elise responds. Charles knew he should stop his wife. He knew if he let her she would just end up hurting herself. But the possibility of his wife getting hurt is of lower priority to making his grandson’s eyes bulge with tears with his cock lodge in the teenager’s throat.

"Awwwhhh..." Trystan heard his Grandmom exclaim seconds later. 

"What did you do?" Trystan jumps upon hearing his grandfather's deep angry loud voice.

"I- I tried getting- I'm sor- Awwwhhh… Honey, I- I think I hurt myself."

"Wait there, okay?" Charles responds with a loud sigh. The loud cringey sound of his cock sliding out of his grandson's gullet follows before ending with a wet pop. He looks down at his red-faced gasping grandson.

"I guess we have to continue this game later, my slut." Charles declares while slightly tapping his grandson's face with his hand.

Trystan understands why their game has to temporarily end. He is also very much concerned about his beloved grandmother. But still his heart sank with his grandfather's words and his hole twitched in protest. His leaking member aches for release and there is nothing he could do as he watches his grandpop stuff that fat monster back in its cage.

Trystan stays kneeling on the floor whilst his grandfather walks to the kitchen. He hears his Grandmom and Grandpop talking but he could only focus on the waves of guilt and shame that washed over him. He felt so pathetic now. He is still very much angry at his father for betraying him. He is still angry at everyone who took part in that devious plan. But now he is more confused if he should really be angry or thankful for what has been done to him. His twitching eager hole puckers and urges him to believe the latter.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Update:  
> \----------------------  
> I have decided that in light of current pandemic issue that is unfortunately spreading around the world, and for the spirit of contributing with what I can, I have decided to post this new chapter earlier.  
> Hopefully, this short chapter will keep everyone entertained for a quick second. Especially those who are observing social distancing and is staying at home.
> 
> I have also updated my posting schedule. Check it out in my AO3 profile. It is also posted in my Twitter account.  
> Speaking of Twitter, if anyone is interested, I have started posting character reference pictures for my stories in my Twitter account.  
> I have posted most of the characters for another series - "The Tainted Ones".  
> As for "The Red Pill" - I am now starting the thread for it.
> 
> So if anyone is interested to see how I picture Grandpop Charles in my mind, the reference picture is now posted in my Twitter.  
> So check it out.
> 
> And have a great day everyone. :D


	2. Poor Grandma Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystan came looking for his grandmother's comfort and care.  
> But is he staying for his grandfather's version of loving?
> 
> With his wife in the same room, how far is Charles willing to go with his grandson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> \---------------------------  
> So, for MoonLord... 🌜👑...  
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MoonLord-さま.**  
>  I hope you are having a great day and will have a great day, week, month, year and life.  
> I am not sure if it is already April 1 from where you are but it is already April 1 from where I am so... Yay.
> 
> Happy Birthday. This new chapter is for you. 😉  
> (I am still trying to figure out how gifting works... so yeah.)
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy this new chapter update.

"Come on, honey. Here, just… Okay, Just… Just wait on the couch, okay?" Charles answers sweetly, yet also sharply. He loves his wife but still he is pissed that she cockblocked him with their grandson. He escorts her to the living room couch where Trystan is now sitting on.

"I'm sorry, honey." She responds sweetly.

“It’s okay, Elise. Just press on the towel.”

"Grandmom… Wh-" Trystan looks at his grandmother's bleeding hand. From the amount of blood pouring out, Trystan could not see how deep the cut is or how many there could be. "Let me get the medical kit." he promptly offered.

"Thanks, Trys. I am glad you came over." Her words only made Trystan feel even worse.

“Then I will go and clean up that mess in the kitchen.” Charles' words are still laced with anger. His need for sexual gratification supersedes his love for his wife.

“Okay, honey.” Elise’ words remain soft and gentle. At this point in their marriage, she is used to her husband’s harshness. In fact, she has come to love his brazen attitude.

_ Why did I even come here if I'm just going to betray my Grandmom? She hasn't done anything but love me. And this is how I am repaying her? _ Trystan feels shittier by the minute. It is not hard to find the medical kit, it is where it has always been. Trystan found it with no problem. As he makes his way back to the living room, another thought comes to mind.

_ Did I really come here for Grandmom? Or just to see Grandpop again?  _ Trystan knows the answer to that question. He knew that fooling around with his Grandpop was never his intention for coming here. But with how horny he is at that moment and how willingly he crumbles under the pressure, he couldn't help but doubt himself, slowly believing that the latter one is the case.

"Here, Grandmom." Trystan declares as he sat down on the couch beside his grandmother. The visible startled reaction from the elderly woman reminds Trystan just how poor his Grandmom's sight has become over the years.

_ Grandpop must really love Grandmom. He is doing everything in the house now with her poor eyesight and worsening hearing. It must be hard for Grandpop. _ Trystan smiles at the realization. The glaring evidence of their undying love warms Trystan’s heart. Although it was quick to fade when he remembered how deep his grandfather’s cock got in his throat a minute ago. The carpet on the floor where he knelt is still warm.

"This is gonna sting a bit, Grandmom." Trystan says to the elderly woman before he starts to clean the cut. There's so much blood that Trystan worries that the cut might be big or very deep. He feared that his grandmother might need stitches, then. But as he cleans away the blood, he sees that the cut is not that big nor deep, it is just bleeding a lot for some reason.

"Does it hurt, Grandmom?"

"Yes. But it will be okay." Elise responds with a sweet smile. "So what brought you here, sweetie? I thought I heard you crying and choking up earlier."

Trystan knows that his grandmother did not know what happened, nor intend to tease him by using the word  _ choke up _ . But nonetheless, the teenage boy blushes profusely from unintended implication. He was indeed crying when he arrived. And he was also choking earlier, but those two are not related, at least not directly.

"Oh, I was just…" Trystan starts to say but does not know how to finish it. His eyes move over his grandmother to the looming silhouette of his grandfather behind her. "I just… It's nothing." he finally says before resuming his work, dressing up her wound with some bandages.

"Don't lie to me, sweet pie. I know it when you're lying. I can tell. You are like your father who took his inability to lie from his father, your grandpop." she declares confidently. 

"Don't tell anyone this but I always know when your grandfather is lying. Like when he would eat all the citrus that we buy from the grocery and tell me that I was the one who ate it all. I would tell him that I believe him. But I know he has always been a total citrus lover… A fiend almost." she adds with a soft chuckle. Her words were spoken in an even softer voice, probably not wanting her husband to hear it. She sounded so confident that it made Trystan feel guiltier. If only she knew how big her husband’s lies are.

"I know there is something wrong. Tell me." she urges again.

Trystan looks at his grandmother as he finishes with dressing her wound. He has never been able to lie to his grandmother, she always seems to know when he is lying. It's like a skill she has or something. Yet Trystan knows that right now, he couldn't really blatantly tell her how his father - her son, drugged him and turned him into a personal cock hungry slut. She would not understand. She would not believe him. So now, Trystan is trying to find a way to tell her in a cryptic way and still get the great advice that she always seemingly knows how to give.

"Well, I…" Trystan's eyes quickly get distracted as his grandfather tiptoes towards him. What caught his eye is the fact that his grandfather is teasing him by grabbing and groping at that thick impressive bulge. Trystan gulps. "I- have a friend who- who betrayed me and… And I don't know what to do." Trystan finally blurts out.

"Oh, dear… Ummm… Is your grandfather done with the kitchen yet? I… I really need my glasses for this one." She declares with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, Gra-" Trystan stops. His grandfather is looking at him with a finger over his mouth. Trystan does not understand why his grandfather wouldn't want his grandmother to know, but he feels obliged to comply like a slave to his master. "Grandpop is still in the kitchen." Trystan lies through gritted teeth hoping his grandmother will not catch his dishonesty this time.

"Oh… Can you see my glasses somewhere?" she asks. Trystan's eyes follow his grandfather's gaze to the cabinet nearby. Trystan could see his grandmother's glasses on top of it. But judging from the look on his grandfather's face, he could tell that the man does not want him to tell the truth.

"Ummm.. I don't see it anywhere. Ummm... What does it look like, Grandmom?" Trystan asks with a heavy heart, feeling guilty for his indiscretion.

"Well, I don't remember. Ahhh... never mind that." She dismisses it quickly. She turns to her grandson eager to hear his problem out and help. "Tell me more, sweet pie." she urges. She offers her hand and Trystan puts his hand on hers. She puts her other hand on top of Trystan’s and then she smiled.

"Ummm… I have this friend. I have known him for a long time. And I trust him with all my-" Trystan's words get stuck in his throat as he looks at his grandfather who is so casually undressing in front of him. His grandmother is right there in the same room. Trystan does not know the full extent of what she could and couldn't see at this point but he is sure she will surely notice something if his grandfather continues on.

Charles smirks at his grandson's worried look. He knows that by now his wife could not see much. All she sees are giant blobs and even with the glasses on everything is still a bit blurry. She is legally blind now and her hearing is poorer than ever. Charles had already taken advantage of this fact before, this is not his first rodeo. So confidently, he peels off his clothes until he is as naked as the day he was born. His grandson looks at him like a lecherous deviant. His grandson’s face bearing the expression of both panic and lust. It makes him wonder which one would eventually win. But he is too impatient to wait.

"Go on." Charles hears his wife say. He smirks as he grabs his grandson's other hand, pulling the teen to stand up.

"Strip." Trystan shudders as he sees his grandfather mouth the word at him. His grandfather’s form stands next to him. And although the size difference is no  _ dwarf beside a giant _ , he still felt so small next to a mighty dominant man.

“But Grandmom- She could see us.” Trystan whispers. He knows at this point that his grandmother may not see them, but he is sure that the woman is perceptive. She would surely catch on. Especially when she is holding his hand.

“Don’t worry, boy. She will not notice.” Charles responds with confidence.

“How can you be so sure?” Trystan asks, wondering aloud why his grandfather would be so sure.

“Well, you know the guy who mows our lawn? He is also regularly fucking your grandmom for a lesser pay. She doesn’t seem to notice that it wasn’t me fucking her. I can’t believe how she mistakes an inexperienced teen like that as me. But what the hell, right?” Charles declares simply. The nonchalant and calm look on his face tells Trystan that he doesn’t give a damn that guy doing their lawn is also fucking his wife. And the confusion on the teenager’s face tells him that Trystan does not understand it.

“Story for another day.” Charles mutters. “Now strip.” He adds before he claimed the teen’s place on the couch, merely a foot away from his wife. Despite Trystan’s confusion from his grandfather’s revelation, anxious fear and growing guilt, his heart skips a beat with lust. His hands eagerly move to comply with his Grandpop's order.

"Okay. So… My friend… He- He betrayed me." Trystan declares. "He tricked me into believing something and because of it, I got hurt. I was betrayed. He tricked me, grandmom." His words are going in circles now as he focuses more on giving his grandfather a bit of a show.

Charles sits back on the couch. His hesitant grandson quickly got on to the program. Now, the teen is slowly strip teasing for him, discarding each garment of cloth with a bit of a dance. It was a struggle given that one hand is trapped between his grandmother’s but Trystan managed. Although he had to swap hands more than once to get his shirt off.

When Trystan pushed down and took off his underwear, Charles could see the teen intentionally turning around and displaying that well-used teenage hole of his. And Charles was keen to notice the dried up cum that was once leaking out of the teenager's hole. With the puffiness of that puckered hole, there is no denying what has recently transpired. With whom Trystan had sex with, Charles doesn't know yet.

"Well, what happened, Trys? What did your friend do?" The grandmother asks with a concerned tone in her voice. Trystan is too busy bending over and slowly shaking his ass at his grandfather to realize what he was talking about earlier.

"Oh yeah." Before Trystan could say anything more, he felt his grandfather's firm paws on his waist. A loud yelp leaves his mouth as he gets pulled backwards. His ass lands on his grandfather's lap with a hard impact. His feet slid off the ground at the unexpected action. He turns and quickly spots a giant grin on his grandfather's face as his body is soon repositioned so his ass lay on top of Charles’ throbbing monster.

"Sorry, I-" Another yelp interrupts his apology as his back is pulled to rest on his grandfather's hairy chest. He shudders as the warm feeling of security envelops him. And for a split second he forgot where he was.

"Trystan?" His grandmother inquired when Trystan fell silent.

"Oh, I-I slipped and fell. Sorry."

"Oh, you better be careful sweety. You could get hurt." Elise adds with genuine concern.

"I will."

_ “I will not.” _ Charles whispers in his grandson’s ear.

"So what did your friend do?"

"He…. Mmm… He betrayed me, Grandmom. He tricked me and made me believe something. And I fell for it. He toyed.. mmm.. he toyed with my feeling." Trystan says with a soft groan, careful not to moan too loud and attract his grandmother's attention. Although it is really hard when his grandfather is sliding him over the length of that giant monster. Every so often, he could feel Charles’ shaft throbbing on his puckered hole and he wanted to just grab his grandfather's cock and slam himself down on it.

"How did he do it, Trys? What exactly did he do? I want to understand so I know how to help." She pries, making Trystan blush. He knows his grandmother is doing her best to try and understand and help him. Even his grandmother’s grip on his hand tightens to show her concern. But at that moment, he feels guilty for what he is doing with his grandfather, just in front of his grandmother. Guilty that he does not want to stop it from happening.

"He… he slept with my girlfriend." Trystan lies. He knows that his problem is nowhere close to this lie but it is the only instance of betrayal that he could think of without arousing suspicion.

"Oh…" Grandmom responds shocked. Trystan could only whimper back. Charles is loving what is happening. He keeps his hand on his grandson's waist, lifting the teen just enough so he could grind himself on Trystan’s behind. His low grunts join his grandson's and his lips find the teenager's neck. As if he is suddenly finding Trystan's nape the sexiest part of his body, Charles starts kissing and sucking on the teenager’s soft skin.

A deep long moan escapes Trystan's mouth. He bit his lower lip to muffle his moan. He could feel his grandfather's thick beard on the soft delicate skin of his neck and it tickles him. At least he thinks it should. But instead it makes his body grind back on his grandfather, his cock bobs and leaks precum with every grind. The tingles he feels as the rough bush of beard graze his neck makes his body arch forward. His head now lay on his Grandpop's shoulder.

"That is so horrible. Being cheated on is the worst feeling in the world." Grandmom finally adds. Her voice is soft and calm. Her face is delicate and sporting a fragile smile. "Do you love her?" she asks.

"I am not sure, Gran." Tystan momentarily pulled himself together to respond.

"If you are not sure then maybe you don’t." she adds. "When your grandfather and I first met, I was… I was already affianced to another man. In fact, we met the night before my wedding day." she admits.

"I-I didn’t know that." Tystan remarks surprised. He is now truly curious about what his grandmother is saying. But his grandfather is a true and relentless distraction. Especially with that cock teasing his hole. His attention is divided between his grandparents.

"Yes. But I don’t go around telling people about my and your Grandpop's troubled beginning. But yes, I was engaged to be married to another man. My childhood best friend, Thomas Anderson."

"Wait… you mean, old man Tom, from next door?" Tystan asks in shock.

“Yes. Tom from next door.” She responds calmly. “T’was the night before my wedding. It was a long time ago, and bachelorette parties weren't a thing yet. But my friends and I were out on my last night as a single woman. We went to a jukebox bar and my friends were dancing. I was never really into dancing much. But then this guy, this handsome dashing guy approached me and asked me for a dance. I was quick to say no. But the guy… he was persistent. It was my last night as a single woman. So that night, I felt more adventurous. And after he asked me three times, I said yes.” She narrates the start of her unconventional love story. She remained clueless that only a foot from where she sits, her beloved husband and her "supposed-to-be-devastated" grandson is playing a dangerous risky game.

“Then what happened, Grandmom?” Trystan asks as he feels his grandfather lift him up. Only one hand remained on his waist. The other one is missing in action. But as soon as he felt his grandfather's cockhead on his puckered hole, he knew what the other hand was doing.

"We don't have lube. But I guess your father already lubed the way for me." Charles declares, not even bothering to whisper and mistakenly assuming that it was his son's load that is inside his grandson. The idea of it being from some other guy never really occurred to him.

Trystan, on the other hand, could only whimper. He could not get himself to correct his grandfather. He is not sure if his grandfather will understand.

"Are you ready for me, boy?" Charles declares as he teasingly swipes his tip on the teenager's back hole. He could feel Tystan shudder with his deep teasing words. The teen need not respond, Charles knew what the teen wanted. But still, he wants to hear those words straight from his grandson's mouth.

"Please Sir… Take me…" Trystan pleads. His words a little over a whisper, knowing his grandmother is looking at him now. The absurdity and thrill of their risky situation is unparalleled.

"Well, your grandfather and I danced that night for one whole song." she declares. She looks at her grandson which seems to be a bigger blob of unclear shape to her now. She could not even tell that her husband is in front of her too and is now teasing her teenage son's boicunt with his monster schlong.

"Beg me more, boy." Charles declares, feeling more naughty. His eyes turn to the calm and soft features of his wife's worned out face. Every wrinkle is a reminder of how much the two of them have been through. Each white hair on her head reminds him of all the ups and downs of their relationship. To most people, this would have deterred them to continue with the adulterous act right under their loving wife's nose. But to Charles, this only motivates him even more. "Tell me what exactly that you want from me, Slut." he whispers again.

"Please, Sir. Take me. Dominate me and breed me right in front of Grandmom. Show me what I am good for, Sir." Trystan begged, his voice a little higher and needy than before. For a second he feared that his grandmother may have heard him. But when the elderly woman continued on with her story, he sighed with relief.

"Your grandfather, the smooth talker that he is, managed to convince me to dance with him for one more song. He picked a great song from the jukebox. The song that has become our song ever since then." She declares with a smile. She couldn't help but reminisce that first night where she was truly swept off her feet.

"That night, your grandpop and I danced for three more songs. And the next day, I knew I could not go through with the wedding. Especially because the night before I surrendered my right to wear a white wedding dress for my wedding day." She declares. Hearing his grandson gasp at her revelation made her realize that she may have said too much, revealed too much. Trystan may be of age now, but she firmly believes that he doesn't need to know how she slept with Charles the night before her supposed wedding with another man.

"Oh, I didn't plan it to happen that way." She declares defensively. Not wanting to have her grandson think of her as someone less after the revelation. If only she knew that his grandson is more concerned about something else at the moment. If only she knew what that loud gasp from the young teen truly implies.

Trystan heard his grandmother's confession. He is truly dumbfounded that his gentle and loving grandmother cheated on her fiance with his grandfather whom she saw for the first time. The revelation sounds a bit too familiar given how his own parent's love story began. His mother also left her ex-fiance - Dr Greene to marry his father. But the gasp was not for that.

His loud gasp is from the size of his grandfather's cock that slammed halfway inside him in just one go. Trystan's teeth sinks into his lip, leaving a bleeding cut. He has to muffle his moan as his grandmother looks at me more earnestly, probably trying to see his reaction to her revelation. Completely clueless about the unspeakable cheating deed he is now commiting.

"My point is that night, I knew I loved your grandfather even before I truly knew him. And if you aren't sure about your feelings with this girlfriend of yours, maybe you don’t really love her.” she reasons.

"Ughhh…" Trystan whimpers as he feels his grandfather forcing his way inside him, pushing the entirety of that monster cock and not giving him any time to adjust. "Grandmom, I- Ughh…" Trystan groans again. His hand grabs onto his grandmother’s hand while the other looks for something else to hold on to.

"I know it's not easy to really tell if it’s love or not, sweet pie. I know." she declares empathetically.

“Ahhhh…” Trystan groans as his grandfather hits his prostate just at the right angle and then smashed it into a pathetic pulp. His body trembles at the feeling. For a second Trystan thought she had caught on to what was happening. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she didn’t.

“You really seemed very affected by this son. Your hand is shaking.” Elise says to her grandson, grabbing Trystan’s hand tighter. Her face wrinkle with concern.

_ No, grandmom. I know it’s love. I am sure it's love. _ "It's love. I love hi- her." Trystan finally admits, to himself and to his grandmother and grandfather. Deep down he is slowly accepting the fact that he does love his father. He truly loves the guy with all his heart.

"Oh, so is this why you are upset. Because she betrayed you?"

"Yes… God... YES…" Trystan screams as he finally feels his grandfather's bush tickling his ass. His grandfather's throbbing cock digging so deep, he could almost taste it.

"So talk to her." she adds.

"It's not that- simple." Trystan gasps between his words. His body gets lifted rather easily, and he could feel his grandfather's monster schlong sliding out, rapidly leaving him with that empty feeling. But just before the cock completely evacuates his colon, it is slammed back inside him in one swift and forceful go. Extracting a loud high pitched yelp from him, rendering his body frozen and his knees shaking.

"Trystan?"

"Ye-ee-ES… GrAn…" Trystan forces a response out of him. The volume of his voice fluctuates with every single word as his grandfather slams him up and down that thick probe. A hand grabs on his hair and pulls it back while another lands on his shoulder steadying him. Trystan quickly realizes that it was not his grandfather manhandling him. It was not his Grandpop slamming him on that thick monster, it was him and his lustful free will that is buttslamming himself into his grandfather’s hole wrecker.

"Are you okay?" His grandmother asks with concern. Despite not hearing much, she could clearly hear the change in his voice. And she mistakenly took that as worrisome rather than what it truly is - the whimpering of a lustful slut.

"YeEEeeSss. GrAaNdmOM… PeRFEct.. Ah… GoLDEn. Yeah.. F-FAaaAHhh… GranN.. Gran…" Trystan moans as he desperately slams himself on his grandfather's cock. His need outweighs the rest of his mental woes. He is now a slave to his desire. His guilt and shame now completely forgotten. It is not the first time it has happened to Trystan. Nor will it be the last. But this is the first time he is doing it with the other person's spouse present. The fact that his grandmother could not see or hear clearly, should not have mattered. And yet, Trystan is now slamming himself on his grandfather's cock, as if accepting what he has become.

"GraN… Gran…. Thank you.. Aaahh… Please… ahhh.. Tank uu." She could not understand what the boy was talking about. She could only assume that her advice was helpful. But she doesn't know why.

"AAAAAHHHH…." Trystan screams. His cock blasts the most powerful load in his life. The first forceful shoot blast passed his head towards the table in front. Trystan tries to tilt his body to keep the mess from going everywhere but it only makes matters worse. His second shot blasts on the couch and the third lands square on his grandmother's face. Luckily, the succeeding loads are much weaker and only reached down his thighs, dripping down to the couch below them.

"What is…" His grandmother asks as she wipes the liquid that landed on her cheeks. She quickly notes that it is sticky and smells familiar. She could only think of one thing that it could be, yet her mind could not process why such a thing would land on her face out of nowhere. "What is this?"

"Ahhh…." Trystan could not even focus to reply. Before he could focus on the problem his cumming had caused, his grandfather had already lifted them up and then slammed him on the wooden wall. His face flat on the cold living room wall. His eyes turned to his grandmother and he truly is concerned. But his body is more intently focused on what his grandfather plans to do next.

“Trystan?” Elise asks as her grandson’s hand is swiftly pulled off her grip. "Trystan?" she asks as her hand continues to wipe his grandson's cum off her face, without knowing what it truly is. Or more like not believing that it is what it is.

"Gran?" Trystan moans back. He yelps again as his hair is pulled back more harshly. His body arches forward. His belly now flat against the cold and seemingly unsturdy room partition. He is almost his grandfather’s height, but still he is on his tiptoes as his grandfather aligns himself on his hole. His gaze chooses to focus on the fleur-de-lis pattern on the wallpaper. His eyes extremely focused on the contrast between the beige fleur-de-lis and its maroon background.

"Are you ready for your grandpop, boy? I'm going to show you what your Grandmom is enjoying every night." Charlie did not wait for his grandson to respond. With a slap on the teenager's ass, he starts his fucking. Rough long-dicking that leaves the teen no choice but to moan like a whore. Trystan’s body lifts off the ground, rubbing his body on the textured wallpaper of the living room wall.

“AaaAaaAAAAhhhHH… Graughhh… ” Trystan bleats incoherently. He feels his body rise then fall with his grandfather’s thrust. He could see the pictures on the wall swing with the rhythm of his submission and his grandfather’s conquest.

_ It’s happening again. My elderly yet still virile grandfather is claiming me again. I wonder what number am I in his list of conquests. Grandpop must have a long list of holes he had claimed as his. _

"Trystan?" Grandmother asks again. With her grandson not answering her, she does not know what to think now. If only she knew why his grandson could not answer her question. If only she know how rough her husband is fucking the teen now, rendering the boy speechless and a moaning mess. Actually, she does know what her husband is capable of. She has been at the receiving end of that treatment ever since that first night they met. She just doesn't know nor believe that Charles is capable of doing it to their grandson. Especially not in front of her.

"Grandmom, it's the soup you had for dinner." Trystan forces his reply out. His grandfather is pummeling his guts with reckless abandon but he knows he has to alleviate his grandmother's concern, else he'd be in deep trouble.

"Soup?" she asks, confused. She thinks back to the recent meal she just had. Her face soon softens and turns to a smile. "Oh, the chowder. Oh, right. Must be from when I dropped the bowl." She quickly declares. Her words rose in her last statement, stating her unsure conclusion. Trystan watches in horror as his grandmother licks the  _ chowder _ off her fingers. He feels guilty for tricking his own grandmother but he knows it is for the best. Just like how he knows he has to keep quiet as he enjoys his grandfather stretching his hole and rearranging his internal organs alphabetically.

"A lying slut. How does it feel to lie to your own grandmother to get a taste of the cock she has been enjoying? A cock that you so clearly want." Charles whispers in his grandson's ear, making the teen feel guiltier than he already is.

"I- Ahhh… I feel shitty." Trystan answers honestly. He truly does feel shitty for his shitty actions. But his cock once again throbs in renewed vigor as his grandfather's thrusts grind him onto the cold living room wall. "Ugghhh…" he moans as he feels his next orgasm looming in, almost too soon after his first.

"But why aren't you stopping me boy? Why aren't you stopping this? Should I stop because you feel so shitty?" Charles teases, intentionally slowing his thrusts. Trystan groans back in disapproval 

"No, please. Daddy. Please fuck me hard." Trystan pleads. He soon realized that he just called his grandfather - Daddy. And not because he was teasing and urging the older man but because he truly was thinking about his father at that moment. His grandmother's words about true love sinking in his head.

"I prefer if you call me Sir, slut" Charles responds with a slap on his grandson's ass. But he was happy to give his grandson what the two of them wanted. His grip on the boy's hair tightens with a pull and his thrusts return to his forceful pace. Beads of sweat come pouring out of his body. His ripe musk diffuses in the air, probably overwhelming his grandson's senses including his wife's.

"Yes, Sir." Trystan moans, holding back his sigh of relief that his grandfather did not seem to notice his unintentional slip up.

"So, when will I meet this girl? Will I be meeting her soon?" His grandmother asks, reminding everyone of her presence.

"Oh…" Trystan whimpers as his orgasm climbs. He could feel it coming soon. His grandfather utilizes his hole like a human fleshlight. Rougher than when the older man used his throat minutes ago. "But she cheated on me… How could I forgive her?" Trystan pleads. This time he is thinking about his father and his infidelity with Dr. Greene's friend - Big D.

"Well, that is tricky." she responds. Her eyebrows furrow as she thinks about it.

Meanwhile, Trystan is writhing and flailing while his grandfather punches his guts with that monstrous intrusion. Hitting his prostate repeatedly. Trystan wants to forget about his father. But his grandfather's strong musky scent only reminds him of Jack.

"Mmmm… ahhhh…" Trystan's body convulses under his grandfather. His tired spent cock sprays another bountiful load straight into the fleur-de-lis wallpaper. He wails in pleasure as his grandfather continues fucking him. He could not understand how the elderly grandfather could have a stamina much much longer than his.

"Such a wimpy little slut. Came twice with just getting fucked. With your cock untouched too." Charles cockily mocks. He slows his thrust before finally pulling out. Trystan is tired and fully spent now. Yet he still whimpers in protest after his body screams is lustful hunger. The absence of his grandfather's thick cock is very noticeable and can not be ignored. He could almost feel his organs slowly going back to where they should be, after his grandfather rearranged them.

“Pathetic.”

"Ungh…" Trystan slumps down sliding down the wall to the ground, tired and spent. He really wants his grandfather to breed him. But after cumming twice in a row, in complete succession, his body is exhausted. His hole gaping open, showing his grandfather just how hungry he still is.

"You are not worth my load." Charles whispers in his grandson's ear as he wipes his cock on Trystan's ass cheeks. "Not worth my time." He adds, stepping back.

Trystan snaps his head back, looking at his grandfather. His grandfather is now starting to get dressed again. And he feels his heart pound in his chest while his inner voice screams at him to stop his Grandpop.

"I-" Trystan opens his mouth but was soon interrupted.

"Did she ask for your forgiveness?" The grandmother asks.

"Wha-?" Trystan turns to his grandfather who has now finished putting his pants back on.

"She did. But how could I forgive her when she lied right to my face." Trystan asks his words as heavy as his breathing.

"Can you get past her lies and forgive her."

"I- I don't know."

"Well, Trystan. You should really think about it. Cheating is not always as clear cut as we think. Betrayal is not black and white." She explains. Trystan turns to his grandfather who is fully clothed now. And though he really wants to deal with how he feels towards his father, his need to have his grandfather's load takes precedence.

"Grandpop." Trystan mouths.

"I am done in the kitchen, darling." Charles announces, ignoring his grandson's protest. "Should I help you find your glasses?" Charles announces with a mischievous grin directed at Trystan.

Trystan’s eyes widen with panic at the implication of those words. He doesn't know what his grandmother can see with the glasses on. But he knows it is much clearer than what she could see now. If she indeed could see better, she might end up catching Trystan naked in the living room with a gaping hole. He wouldn’t know how to explain that to her. The only explanation would involve his grandfather. Trystan knows for sure that his grandfather wouldn't want that. Although with the evil grin on his grandfather's face, Trystan could not be 100% sure.

"I think I found it somewhere earlier." Charles adds, prompting Trystan to action.

"Oh, yeah. I must have left it in our bedroom?" she offers.

"Maybe." Charles responds, loving the panic written on his grandson's face as he struggles to put his clothes back on. What he loves the most is how his grandson's hole remained gaping as the teen slipped into his pants.

"Oh, I think I found it." Charles declares, retrieving the glasses from the top of the nearby living room cabinet. He soon gives it to his wife. Trystan manages to put his clothes back on and sit back down, just in time for his grandmother to put on her glasses.

"Oh, there you are Trystan. Oh wow. You have grown." She adds. "You look flushed." she remarked. And Trystan indeed was flushed. His face is still red from his most recent extraneous activity. His body is sweating and his breathing is still shallow. He turns to his grandfather and wonders how the man manages to stand there like nothing had happened. Completely composed and not giving anything away.

"Honey, I think you should take a shower before bed. Because I won't be sleeping next to you if you reek this bad." she adds. Although her plan is to talk to her grandson in private, what she said is also what she truly feels. She never liked her husband's ripe smell. The opposite of what Trystan feels about it.

"Well, I should sleep with Trystan then." Charles adds teasingly. "But okay." he adds before leaving. Trystan knows his grandfather was probably joking with what he first said. But his heart did jump with joy at the idea of sleeping with his grandfather.

"Now where were we?" she quickly gets back to their previous topic. "Oh right. As I said, cheating and betrayal is not black or white. In my case, I truly thought I loved Tom. I cared about him, for sure. But your grandfather. That night I met him, I knew what love truly is. I can look into his eyes for hours and I wouldn't be bored. I could spend hours talking to him. That night we… I just knew I love him. Your grandfather never lied to me, he never cheated and he never betrayed me. But if he did, I think I could easily forgive him. Because that is what love is." she adds with a confident smile.

Trystan feels incredibly guilty that he is not telling his grandmother that she just unknowingly watched her husband cheat on her with their grandson. He could not get himself to break his grandmother’s heart. He couldn't tell her this because he doesn't want to make her feel sad. And deep down, he could not do it because he is hoping he'd be able to do it with his grandfather again. Over and over before the weekend is up.

"But I will surely kill the other woman." She adds with a fake chuckle, scaring Trystan for a second. She is a gentle woman. He never saw her get angry or lose her  _ cool _ . Although the serious look on her face gives Trystan another reason not to tell her the truth.

"I guess you are right, Grandmom. I don’t know if I can forgive her though. She just lied over and over. And I had to learn the truth from someone else." Trystan confesses.

"Well, I am sure that if she truly loves you too, then she feels just as bad for lying to you." His grandmother's words give him flashbacks of his father kneeling on the gravel begging for his forgiveness in that parking lot. He feels bad now. But he is still not sure if it's enough to forgive his father.

_ He destroyed my life. I was happy before all of this. And he took that away. Now my life is too complicated. This is too much. _

"Sweet pie, love forgives. If you truly love her and she, you. Everything can be settled in a civil way. You just need to talk to her. Talk it out."

"But-"

"There is no but in love. Trust me. I can hear the sadness in your voice. I can sense the deep pain of betrayal. But I can also feel the longing for love to give and to hold. You know you miss her. You know you love her. You just have to give her a chance. Talk it out. Maybe there's still a chance for a second try." His grandmother's words are full of wisdom. He could tell that she knows what she's talking about. Yet those words could not get through to him. He wouldn't let it.

_ You don't understand, Grandmom. He ruined me. My Dad ruined my life and toyed with me for his own selfish reasons. I hate him. I don't love him. I- can't. _

But his grandmother's words keep resonating in his head as he lay in bed that night. He does not understand why. He knew he could not love his father after what his father did. He should not. But still his heart longs to be heard. The screams of need and love echoes from the depths of his being, begging him to listen. But he is not yet ready to.

As Trystan lulls himself to sleep with his plethora of self-conflicting realizations, a knock on his guest room door interrupts him. Trystan sighs, giving up on sleep. He turns to the bedroom door and his heart starts pumping heart in his chest. Before he could open the door, he knew who it was on the other side. And he is more than happy to invite him in.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **JANNKENNETH LIFE UPDATE:**  
>  \----------------------------------------------------  
> For everyone who is following me in Twitter, you know what this update is about.
> 
> My computer just gave up on me, out of the blue. 😱 #RIP  
> All my writing tools and apps are in there. 😭
> 
> I don't know how to fix it now.  
> I tried reformatting, recovering and reverting. But all failed for undisclosed reasons. WTF.  
> And I have no boot drive to save it.  
> Of course, my broke ass can't afford to buy a new one. 😱 #RIP
> 
> So that's a major bump on my road for writing.  
> I am stuck with continuing to write my stories using my mobile phone.  
> With the length of my chapter updates, each one would be a big ordeal.  
> My carpal tunnel syndrome is still killing me.  
> So this will be fun.
> 
> I will try to stick with my schedule.  
> Hope you guys will stick with me through these difficult times. 😁
> 
> \-------------------------------  
>  **ALSO. ALSO. ALSO.**
> 
> I made a poll in Twitter for Uncle Donovan's reference photograph. I am conflicted between two great references and I want your opinion on it.  
> So if you are interested, drop in and see which one you feel represents Uncle Donovan more.  
> I am curious to see which one you guys will pick.  
> Honestly, I am leaning towards GUY #2 more... At the moment. 😂😂😂
> 
> EDIT: Clearly, I had forgotten which is GUY #1 and GUY #2, because I meant GUY #1. I am leaning towards picking GUY #1. LOL.


	3. Grandpop and His Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles visits Trystan in the middle of the night.  
> Can Trystan handle his Grandpop?
> 
> While Jack's nightmare is back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter includes a flashback, underage character/s will be involved. Also MMMmF. So please be warned.
> 
> For those who has seen the character references for Trystan and Jack in Twitter, what do you think? 😁
> 
> For those who hasn't seen it yet and is interested to see, check out my Twitter, link below. And let me know what's on your mind. 😆
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“You had undoubtedly been with other men judging from what I can tell right now. Tell me, Trystan, did I get you addicted to having your hole stretched by a monster man meat?” Charles teases.

“I- I didn’t really go out of my way to look for cock if that is what you are implying, Grandpop.” 

“But you did take all the cocks that come your way, right?”

“Ye- But, it was… It was Dad’s fault. He-”

“Own up to your deed, boy. Your father did not point a gun to your head and demanded that you let those men fuck you in any way they wanted.”

“He may as well have with that red pill. He tricked me. He toyed with my feelings. He took away my life and gave me this shitty one. I don’t want to be like this. I never did. And he- he shared me with other men. How could he? I loved him.” Trystan’s tears continue to tread down his face. The pain of his father’s betrayal stings his eyes and the bitter taste of it lingers longer in his mouth after he confesses to his grandfather what he truly feels. Luckily, his grandfather remained silent at the moment.

“Earlier, when you fucked me in front of Grandmom. You thought it was my father’s cum you were using as lube. It was not. It was Dr. Greene’s.” Trystan declares in spite, angry at his father for what had happened. “... and his friend.” he blushes as he remembered how he was fucked in both ends earlier that day.

"That red pill that Dad gave me… It- It changed me."

“You did not change, boy. Your preference did. And I am all for it. In fact, it was I who suggested the red pill to your father.” Charles admits confidently, leaving his grandson wide-eyed.

“Huh? Wha- Why?”

“Because I want to fuck you. Isn’t it obvious? I just want to have a go at your tight boicunt.” Charles says as though this should have been clear for Trystan to see.

“Don’t get me wrong, Trys. I love you so much as my grandson. But you are just so cute and perfect. It's hard to say no. I will not trust a man who would say that he doesn't want to fuck you. And honestly, I would have preferred if your father asked me about the red pill when you were much younger but it is never too late to train a slut, right?” Charles scoffs. Trystan could only close and open his mouth with disbelief.

“Come on, Trystan. Be honest. Didn’t you enjoy being used by two men at the same time like earlier? Aren’t you enjoying how I am stretching your insides with my veteran meat now?” After a long rant about his father’s betrayal and his grandfather's confession, he did not expect this question.

Especially not after he just got pinned down and fucked, merely moments ago. Not when his grandfather is still buried deep inside him. Not when his gaze could only look into his grandfather’s eyes that were staring back at him. Not when the force of gravity and his body weight is working against him, pulling him down unto his grandfather’s girthy monster. Not when he knew that the truth would only work against him.

“I- I don’t-” Trystan stutters. He wants to say no. But the watery load of his that is now splattered on his torso and the fact that his cock is still rock hard despite having cum for God knows how many times already, Trystan could not deny the facts.

“Stop lying to yourself, boy. You know exactly what you were doing. Your Dad may have drugged you and pushed you in this direction but it was you who walked the path.”

“I- But… I didn’t want to. I was happy being a high school jock. I was happy with my life before all of this. But now… Now, all I could think about is-” Trystan tries to reason. His voice pleading, begging his grandfather to hear his woes. As he hears his own voice, he could only hear a child whining at the end of an episode of his favorite cartoon show.

“COCKS. That is all you could think about now.” Charles declares in a matter-of-fact way. “And is that so bad? You have always been a manwhore. Before, after claiming a pussy, you are already looking forward to the next. Now, you are more into cocks. Is there anything wrong with that?” Charles is a man of action and not of words. But he could see the turmoil in his grandson’s head. And he loves Trystan too much to let it destroy the teen. He knows he has to help, in his own way.

“But Grandpop, I-”

“Oh, stop denying yourself boy. However you got started on your path, it was you who made the decision every time. Isn’t that correct?”

“Yes, but…”

“Wasn’t it you who tricked me into dominating you that first time?”

“Ye-”

“With Dr. Greene, did your father force you to sleep with your mother’s loser ex-fiance?”

“Nooo..?”

“With your Math teacher? Wasn’t it you who lied to your father’s face and fucked your own teacher in your room while your father is at home?”

“But...” Trystan’s words are losing it’s conviction. His contempt against his father is quickly faltering. His grandfather’s words are harsh, but it’s true. He was denying it before. He distanced himself from his own sin. Absolved himself from the guilt. Blamed it all on his father. He deliberately vindicated himself and threw his father under the bus. But now, he understands. His grandfather made sense.

“No buts. Now, are you going to ride my cock, like you promised?” Charles smirked, confident that he had gotten through his grandson’s thick head.

Charles doesn’t really care what Trystan thinks about Jack. He knows that as a father and his grandson’s lover, Jack should handle the problem on his own. But Charles just couldn’t stand back and watch his grandson be blinded by the betrayal of trust. The glaring truth of Jack and Trystan’s love has always been apparent to him even before Jack realized it himself. It is so bizarre to him that Jack and Trystan could not see it. Besides, Charles is not enjoying much of the young teen’s pity-party. Especially now that he is buried deep inside the boy and still hasn’t cum yet.

**\--- Back Home ---**

Jack stirs in his sleep. Occasionally, his leg would jerk before the rest of him stirs again. His snore that echoes in the otherwise quiet living room would stop whenever he moves in his sleep. His curled up position on the living room couch is less than optimal. But he has no choice at the moment.

That evening he was very concerned about his son and how much damage his blunder had caused on their relationship. At this point he will accept if his son will disown him as a lover. But he could not let their blood relation amount to nothing. And in his turmoil, he had neglected everything else.

His boss informed him about how Barry’s presentation tanked and how the contract fell through. He kept apologizing and explained about his personal emergency. But his boss would not have any of it. Jack ends up ignoring his boss’ succeeding calls, sending it straight to voicemail. Jack knew it was not a wise decision to do that, but answering his boss’ call while he is this distracted and upset won’t do anything good either.

“Really? That’s weird. It didn’t seem like Trystan had plans earlier today.” Donovan responds after Jack lies about his son’s whereabouts. Jack is not sure if his brother-in-law picked up on his hesitant lie or if the guy is just being annoying. Either way, Jack does not like it one bit. The mere presence of his brother-in-law in the same house has never been a positive. And hearing the guy question him about this is just getting on his nerves.

“Shut up, you punk.” Jack slams his hand on the dining table. Donovan looks at him shocked at his outburst. But it was Jodie who was incredulously taken aback at his husband’s sudden hostility.

“JACKSON.” she warns.

“WHAT?” Jack barks back.

“What has gotten into you?”

“Ask your idiot of a -”

“JACKSON.”

“WHAT?!” Jack barks back again before his expression softens. He realized that he is overreacting, drawing more unwanted attention to his previous lie. “I- I am sorry, Jodie. It’s just… work has been NOT GOOD lately.” Jack lies yet again.

“You have been this jumpy and perpetually angry ever since you came home today. If this is how you will be tonight, then maybe you should sleep on the couch.” Jodie responds. Usually this is when Jack would apologize, but that night, he is too fed up to even care to do that.

“Fine.” Jack responds. “I am full.” he adds before getting up and walking away. He left his plate on the table virtually untouched.

And that is how he found himself now curled up, trying to fit on the living room couch. Somehow he managed to worry himself to sleep. But it seems his luck has truly run out, because his recurring nightmare came back to haunt him. Well, it is more like a tormenting bad memory that he had locked up in a box and buried in the deepest abyss of his mind. An experience that no one else knows other than the ones who were involved. Unfortunately for him, that haunting memory comes up whenever he is in situations like he is currently in.

**\--- Jack’s Dream / Memory ---**

“You are now a man, Jackson. We have to make it official.” Charles states simply, turning to his then thirteen year old son. Jack just turns to Charles, clueless what his father meant.

“I have one more special gift for you.” Charles announces, baring his teeth with a giant smile. The night before was his birthday party. He had so much fun and he especially loved his father’s secret gift - an adult magazine full of busty naked women that he loves. Not the flat chested high school girls that are flooding his school corridors. That same night, Jack busied himself flipping through the pages while his other hand was busy doing something else. Now, the next day, Jack is not expecting another special gift from his father.

Jack didn't even respond. He couldn’t. Before he could say anything, his father’s hand landed on his shoulders and soon he was being led downstairs. Jack was never allowed in the basement. That is where Charles and his buddies hang out, playing poker, watching football or doing something. He is never allowed there because his father told him that the basement is only for adults and he is not yet old enough to be there. But now as his father leads him down the creaky wooden stairs, he smiles as he realized that he was finally old enough. Old enough to be there.

Jack doesn't really know what to expect. He figures that the basement is a total man cave. Plenty of shelves where sports stuff is displayed. Or just a giant fridge full of beer and other hard liquor. He expected a big TV on top of a table stand and a huge VHS collection of porn. But the basement is none of that. It looks like a typical basement. Old, worn and plain. A fabric covered couch, a side table, a good-sized TV and a rocking chair by the corner. Even the walls are papered with the same beige and maroon fleur-de-lis design like the upstairs living room. Nothing is off the ordinary. Nothing seems special. Nothing stands out. Nothing except the people who are there at that moment.

Just in the middle of the average-looking basement are two men that Jack knows so well - his Uncle Martin and their next door neighbor, Mr. Anderson. But what really catches Jack’s attention is the tied-up woman sandwiched between the two.

“Wh-?” Jack’s mouth dropped. He could not understand what was going on. But as his metaphorical jaw drops to the floor, his eyes do as well. His Uncle Martin , who is married and his mother’s older brother, and Mr. Anderson from next door are now sharing a deep passionate kiss. Both men still have their shirts on but are naked from the waist down. Between them is an unknown woman.

The woman is wearing a bag over her head, but the bag has a hole where his Uncle Martin slid his cock in, most definitely into the woman’s mouth. Judging from the loud choking sounds, she seems to be in pain. The sexy curvature of her body was not hidden by the slutty nun outfit she was sporting. Her skirt was lifted up and over his back. Her panties are stuck on her knees, binding them together. Her buttocks are smashed with every thrust of the next door neighbor’s hips.

Jack hasn’t seen anything like this before. He had never dreamed of seeing it in person. He never even thought such a thing is possible, morally or legally. He could not imagine it. Jack has had a wet dream before. It involves him and his married science teacher. He dreamed of fondling her breasts while she moaned his name. It was a quick dream, yet Jack woke up and discovered that he had made a mess on the sheets.

But what’s before him is different. Significantly different. A woman being shared by two men - two prominent male figures in his life. That was the first time Jack discovered the concept of sharing and he is swiftly getting hooked. His thirteen year old boner strains against the confines of his pants, asking to be freed and begging to join the show.

“Like what you see, son?” Charles smirks, knowing exactly how this would affect his son. Even he is already half-mast in his pants.

“Are you ready for your first time?” Charles asks and Jack nods eagerly. His eyes transfixed on the woman. He could see the next door neighbor thrust harder and faster. His Uncle Martin matching the pace. It did not take long before the two growls together. It was a sight to behold. He watched two grown men’s bodies simultaneously tremble before him. Jack knew that the two are cumming into the unknown woman’s body. And he knows that this means he will have his turn next.

“Oh, Jackson. Did you have a great birthday party last night?” Martin asks as he pulls out his cock from the woman’s mouth. His cock is slick with the woman’s drool and partly by his cum. He grabs it by the base and wiped it off on the bag that is covering the woman’s head. He smiles at Jack before turning to the other man in the room. “Oh, look who decided to join us, Tom?”

“It’s about time. Is your old man going to show you the ropes, boy?” The other man asks with a chuckle. Jack takes offense at the man’s words. He does not like the implication that he needs teaching. Before his father could even answer, he was ready to quip with his rebuttal.

“I don’t need a lecture. I just need a hole to use. Would you offer yours, Mr. Anderson?” Jack responds sharply as the guy pulls out of the woman’s pussy. Despite the certainty of his words, he almost gasped at the sight of the woman’s gaping pussy. Especially as the cum starts to leak out of her.

“See that, Tom. That’s my boy.” Charles chimes with a sneer. Tom just chuckles back before stumbling himself back to the couch. He smirks at Jack before he gives his challenge.

“Well, if you show me what you got, maybe I would let you.” Tom responds, earning a gasp from Martin and a knowing chuckle from Charles. Jack is not familiar with his father and their next door neighbor’s ugly past involving his mother. So, the fact that Charles and Tom are now best of friends did not appear strange to Jack.

“You’ll see.” Jack responds quickly. But his words give away his uncertainty towards his skill and sexual prowess. 

“Unghhh…” Jack hears the woman moan as he approaches her. Jack could feel his hand tremble.  _ Am I nervous? Am I scared? _ Jack does not know for sure. But his lust won over. In the last few steps towards the woman, he has started discarding his clothes. 

Jack thought he was exuding confidence and finesse, but the other three more experienced men can see his inexperience. From the way his hand struggles to unzip. Or the way his fingers tremble as he pushes his pants down. Or the split second that his shirt was stuck on his head. It was all too clear for them that this is Jack’s first time and the teen is clearly too eager and also self-conscious. Lucky for him, the three kept their mouths shut.

Jack wants to do plenty of things to this woman. He wants his first time to be memorable. But above all, he wants to experience everything. Jack was not as hung as he is at the present day. But even at his younger age then, he is more than enough. His cock throbs in his hand as the other rests on the woman’s exposed ass. Jack aligns himself to the woman’s gaping hole. He could feel the wetness of Mr. Anderson’s cum on the tip of his cock. Jack does not know what lubrication is, or how it is important. So without any more thinking he starts to push himself inside, unknowingly using the previous man’s cum as lube.

“Ungggh…” Jack’s high-pitched moan joins the woman’s. His voice hasn’t dropped that deep yet and so he sounded almost like the slut that he is now sliding his teen cock into. He could feel his insides curl and twist from the unknown and unexpected pleasure of having his cock somewhere wet and warm. The fact that the woman seems to tighten her pussy around his member is not helping Jack at all. His hands move forward, sliding it over his curvy waist, higher until it reaches her breasts. As soon as his palm lands over his tits, his cock starts shooting its load. Jack’s body convulses with his premature orgasm. He is only halfway inside her and he is already cumming.

“Ahhh… Fu-AAahhh… Ahhh…” Jack’s cheeks burn red with shame and the other men laugh at his expense.

“It seems I won’t be bending over for you, boy.” Tom remarks with a smug grin. Jack wants to answer Tom’s demeaning words with sharp words of his own. But he could not even speak. His body tenses and trembles. His hand squeezes the woman’s breasts at the same time.

“He couldn’t even talk.” Martin voices his observation. Jack’s face burns redder.

“Now Jack… You can sit down now and let-” Charles could not even finish his words before Jack objected.

“No. Give me another chance.” Jack remarks. His cock remained hard despite his recent orgasm. He pleads with his father who just chuckles at his request.

“Oh, the perks of being so young.” The other two just laugh at Charles’ words. Jack nods his thanks. And soon he continued his mission. This time he is more ready.

Jack really does not want to fuck the next door neighbor - Mr. Anderson. But he wants to prove the guy wrong. And in his mind, he did. He fucked the woman until she moaned so loud that it embeds in his mind forever. It took seven minutes since his first orgasm before he had his second. Sending his second youthful load inside the woman’s pussy.

Jack is too tired after that. When he was yanked off the woman and thrown to the couch by his Uncle, he could not even protest. He just smiles as he watches his Uncle Martin take his place behind the woman. This time the woman’s moans are much higher and louder. She whimpers and at some point she even begged for more. Although Jack could not be sure because her words were muffled by Tom’s cock. The two men fucked the woman until they came once again.

“It’s my turn now.” Charles declares as he grabs the woman’s ass and positioned himself behind her. Jack did not even notice when his father got undressed. But all of a sudden he is there, naked and ready. That monster cock aligned on the woman’s well-used and well-lubed cunt. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” Charles adds.

“But Dad-” Jack could not help it. He saw his Uncle Martin fuck her and he saw the next door neighbor do it too. Both men are married and should not be fucking other women but they did. And Jack did care. But his father, in Jack’s eyes, his father is different. He holds the man on the pedestal, sees Charles in a higher standard. He could not bear to see his father cheating on his mother without saying anything.

“What is it, son?” Charles asks before his deep growl makes Jack’s spine tremble. Jack watches his father’s cock slide inside the woman. And she screamed like the whore that she was.

“What about Mom?” Jack declares. He doesn’t understand why but he feels betrayed. Seeing his father fuck another woman is not something Jack was ready to witness. He knows that maybe his father might not be faithful to his mother. But he keeps telling himself that his father would not cheat. Not to his mother. And now seeing his worst fear realized, his heart breaks for his mother.

“What about your mother?” Charles declares as he pulls on the woman’s hair through the bag over her head. She shrieks while arching her back. One forceful thrust and Charles is completely inside her. Jack could see her tongue sticking out of the hole in the bad. Her tongue coated and dripping with drool and cum.

“But Dad-?” Jack could not even get himself to say the words. He just thought that his father would know what he meant.  _ This is both the best day of my life and the worst. I just lost my virginity. But at the same time, I am watching my father cheat on my mother with a cheap worthless whore. _

“Come on, son. You can’t expect me to stay faithful to your mother when there’s too many bitches in this town to fuck. They won’t be satisfied without me pitching in my contribution.” Jack declares with a proud smile. “And that includes fucking this worthless slut right here.” he adds as he pulls her hair more and starts to fuck her brutally.

Jack is dumbfounded. He could not say anything else. His eyes remained on his father’s as Charles fuck the woman with complete abandon. He could not understand it. Although his cock understands so much. It throbs and leaks as his father puts on a good show for him, fucking the woman without breaking eye contact with him.

Jack could not help himself. His hand moves to his cock and starts stroking himself while watching his father. The two other men laugh and point at him. His cheeks flush red with shame but he could not stop himself.

“This boy is twisted.” Tom declares.

“This boy is a true Morrison.” Martin adds.

“Dad. Da-Aa-Aad.. I am close.” Jack moans as his stroking increases its pace. His chest heaves with his breathing.

Everything seems to go in slow motion. Jack sees his father’s lips curl into a devious smile. Jack is really close to his third orgasm. His father’s gaze breaks, ending the long staring contest they seem to be playing. Jack’s eyes follow his father’s to the bag over the woman’s head. In one clean swoop, the bag comes off, revealing the woman’s identity. Jack’s mind explodes at the same time as his cock did. His father did the same just a split second later.

“AAAAaaaaHhhh...” Jack screams with his climax. In pleasure and in horror. He comes eye to eye with his own mother. His eyes mirror his shock as his load blasts into his mother’s face. His mother is almost unresponsive. Her eyes stare straight blankly at Jack, giving away no emotion other than the lust that is written on the rest of her face. As Jack's load paints her face white, she did not even flinch, nor blink.

“FUuuUUCckkKK…” Charles pulls on his wife’s hair as he blasts his mighty load straight inside his womb. Watching the mixture of horror and lust in his son’s face sent him over the edge.

Jack goes through the rest of his day in shock. He did not even collect his clothes before he ran upstairs. He goes straight to his room and locks his door. Then he goes straight to the bathroom where he hurled his breakfast into the toilet bowl.

_ What did Dad do? Did he drug Mom? She looked like she was pretty out of it. She wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t willingly let other men fuck her. She wouldn’t let her own son fuck her.  _ Jack shudders at his last thought.

_ God, I just fucked my own mother. I fucked her. I came inside her. I-I loved it. God, what did I do? What did Dad make me do? This is bad. This is the worst. _ Jack could not wrap his mind around it.

That day, Charles came to Jack’s room to talk to him. But Jack could not get himself to listen. He could not understand what his father was thinking. And he knows he would never understand. He forgave his father though. But vows to never come back in that basement again.

After that day, Jack could not look his mother in the eyes. Although his mother doesn’t seem to have any recollection of what happened and what happens in the basement, Jack just couldn’t scrap the thought of her mother moaning with his cock deep inside her. Jack could not erase the memory off his mind. And every time he looks at her, he could remember the glass look on her eyes as he blasts his load on her face. And then his father scooping the cum on her face and feeding it to her.

But ever since that day, Jack also started noticing things. He started noticing that sometimes his father would put something on her mother’s drink when friends came over. And not long after, his father would be escorting the drugged out woman to the basement to entertain him and his friends. Sometimes, his mother would be out of the house and one of the men would come with a different drugged out woman. May it be Mr. Anderson’s wife or his Uncle Martin’s wife or sometimes even a complete stranger.

Jack was always invited to join in. But he never accepted the offer. He remained true to his vow. He just couldn’t stop thinking about seeing his own mother being non-consensually fucked by men. Even if she doesn’t really remember any of it afterwards. But Jack always ends up listening in. Jacking his teen cock while he listens to his father share his mother around. Listening to his father cheating on his mother with another man’s wife.

That is how Jack’s fetish of sharing was born. His fear of wanting his fetish be realized was also conceived around the same time. Jack wonders if he will end up sharing his lover in the future. He was relieved when he did not get the urge to share his wife - Jodie when he married her. Jack thought his fetish went away. But when he saw his son sucking his father’s monster cock in the living room coach that day, the dam opened. And now here he is getting screwed over for his perverted desire and his sefish decision.

Jack jolts up from his nightmare, breathing heavily. He finds himself sweating furiously. Suddenly, the living room is too hot. He knew he would not be able to go back to sleep.

**5:17 AM.** Jack’s watch says.

Jack finds himself in the backyard, smoking his cigarette and back to thinking about Trystan again. Worried that something might have happened to his son. And all because of his reckless actions.

**\--- Back in Charles’ Place ---**

“Please, cum inside me, Sir. Breed me.” Trystan pleads. Each word rings true in his ear. His body is already spent and extremely tired. His cock and balls are aching in pain now after blasting too many orgasms in one night. Even his teenage body could not handle it. Yet his grandfather could. His mind could not wrap around the idea of his grandfather fucking him to multiple orgasms without cumming himself. It is just not humanly possible.

“Breed you? Do you deserve it, little boy?” Charles challenged. He continues to brutally slam his cock into his grandson’s now overused teen cunt. He is fucking the boy in missionary position, the most tame and most recent sexual position he and Trystan has been in for that night alone.

“Please, Grandpop. Make me your whore. Cum inside me. I am yours. Take me.” Trystan pleads. His hole hurts. It stings like hell now. After his sixth orgasm of the night, the cum that Dr. Greene and Devon left in his hole that afternoon were all but spent as lube for his grandfather. And since then, the elderly man is fucking him with no additional lubrication. Even a big wad of spit would have been very welcome. And Trystan has already cum multiple times since.

“Please, I love you.”

“No, little boy. I won’t cum inside you until you accept what you truly are. Your real purpose in this world. You knew what you were before the red pill. And you’ve seen what you have become after that. I know that you know you prefer the latter. You just have to admit it to yourself.” Charles adds as he fucks harder. Trystan’s cock is now small and shrunken, yet his entire body spasms as a dry orgasm overtook him. He had never experienced one of those. Despite his active teenage sex life, he did not start masturbating until he was 10. By the time he knows what an orgasm is, he can already cum.

Trystan groans as he feels his grandfather start to pull out of him. He did not want to admit it but for the first time, he did not enjoy being fucked. He did not enjoy his last orgasm. His hole is burning like hell. And he could not even move. He is tired. And he feels guilty. Guilty that he told his grandfather “I love you”. Guilty because he really doesn’t feel that way now. Guilty because he felt like he was cheating on his father when he said that.

But still as he lay there, panting on his bed, he couldn't help but wish that his grandfather had deposited that thick alpha load inside him. He wishes that he could feel the elderly man’s sticky seed swimming in his bowels. He wishes that he had received his grandfather’s gratitude for his service by paying him in thick potent cum.

Trystan felt like a slut. And for the first time since he learned the truth that his father kept from him, he accepted his fate. He accepted what he is. And he accepted what he wants himself to be.

As soon as his bedroom door slams shut that night, Trystan is fast asleep. Happy with his realization. Ready to move forward.

**\--- The Next Day ---**

Trystan wakes up with every square inch of his body aching. After being manhandled like a ragdoll by his grandfather the night before, Trystan expected as much. He remained in the spread eagle position that he was left in the night before. Or was it already morning when his Grandpop stopped milking him? Trystan can’t be sure.. He was too tired to move before drifting to sleep. He realized that he truly was tired if he did not even budge during sleep.

“Awhhh... Awhhh…” Trystan winces as he moves his arm to reach for his phone that is on the nightstand. He looks at the time and realizes that he has slept through breakfast and lunch. And just as he realized that, his stomach growled with hunger.

“I really need to get some food.” Trystan declares as he starts to get up. The pain shoots up and down his body and he could feel every sore muscle, especially his aching hole.

_ Grandpop must have fucked me more than ten times last night in more than ten distinct positions. And I don’t even know what they are called nor know they ever existed until last night. And that is just counting the times I was fully conscious. I couldn’t even keep up with an old man past his retirement age. I have never felt so lost and helpless during sex. And I have never wanted to do something so bad until now. How could Grandpop do all that without cumming? _ Trystan throws the cover off his body.

He limps to the tall full body mirror and examines his naked self. He blushes as he sees that his bruises are starting to show. Specifically the red palm prints on his ass and the purple hand grip shape on his waist. He remembers how hard his grandfather held unto his waist the night before. He remembers how the elderly man’s strong paws dig deep and clung unto him as his hole is wrecked mercilessly. He explicitly remembered how much he moaned and begged for more. He couldn’t forget how much he begged for his grandfather’s cum. And he did want it. He still does, even at that very moment.

And he remembered the point where it all started to be more painful than pleasurable. He remembers how he felt then. And he still feels that way now. He felt useless as a bottom. Useless as a slut. He could not make his grandfather cum, even after applying all the tricks he learned from his father, his math teacher, his doctor, the doctor’s friend and his uncle. None of it worked.

And although Trystan wants to run back to his father to talk everything out at that moment. He knows he can’t. Not until he has gotten what he wants. And Trystan knows he wants it and has accepted that he really wants it. He realized that he still hasn’t done his duty as his grandfather’s slut. He still hasn’t satisfied his Grandpop. He still hasn’t felt that wet thick potent Morrison seed blast inside him and momentarily put out the flames of his desires. Trystan knew what he had to do. And his teenage cock throbs with approval.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Trystan snaps his head towards the door upon hearing his grandfather’s deep voice. His cock twitches just from the sound of it. And from the exuding male musk coming from his grandfather, he knew that the man hadn’t showered since the night before. 

“Good morning, Grandpop.”

“Good morning, little boy. Are you going home today?” Charles asks. He watches his grandson’s eyes hungrily roam his body. Then he sees Trystan’s eyebrows raise when the teen sees his other hand hidden behind him.

“No..? Not until I got what I wanted.” Trystan smirks. “Until I got what I came here for.” he adds teasingly. He knew that it is not what he came here for. And his grandfather knows that as well. But he just liked the idea of teasing his grandfather with the dirty prospect.

“Is that so? In that case, I have a present for you.” Charles declares as he shows his grandson the paperbag he was hiding.

“What is this? Did you go shopping for me?” Trystan teases as he approaches. As hard as he might to hide the pain ripping through his body, he still limped towards his grandfather. A fact that his Grandpop did not miss and seemingly loved.

“Don’t kid yourself, little boy. I had young sluts before you. And I still do until now.” Charles responds honestly. And he loved how for a moment, his grandson’s cocky smile broke to give his true emotions away.

_ Did it sadden him that he is not my only young slut? Or is it because he is like his father and he does not like the fact that I am cheating on Elise? Would it make him feel better to hear that I was lying? That I indeed bought this outfit with him in mind. _

Trystan manages to get his smile back before he peeks into the paperbag. His eyes widen at what he sees. Among other things, there are three clothing items. Provocative clothes that Trystan knew men are not meant to wear. Especially not in pink.

“What is this?”

“That’s your outfit of the day.” Charles says simply.

“What?”

“That’s what my sissy sluts wear.”

“But, Grandpop-”

“Trystan.” Charles’s stern tone cuts his grandson’s protest like a flashing warning sign. “Do you want me to give you the reward for your effort last night? Just before I send you running back to your father?”

Trystan could not answer. He blushes suddenly aware that his grandfather could read him like a book. Ashamed that his grandfather knew exactly what it was that he wanted.

“Good. Now why don’t you take a shower? Then come back here and I’d help you wear your sissy slut uniform.” Charles says. His words were not laced with smug pride nor malice. He in fact sees his grandson as his sissy for the day. And he doesn’t do favoritism and his sissy sluts always wear their appropriate uniforms. Although, Charles also couldn’t deny the fact that this uniform is specifically picked and bought with Trystan in mind.

Trystan feels so small. He woke up thinking that accepting his role as a true slut is the hardest step. But each step he takes towards the shower bears a much heavier weight on his pride. He did not realize how humiliating it would be to be his grandfather’s sissy slut. He did not realize he would need to wear such a demeaning outfit. But though his logical mind could see that he does not need to do what his grandfather says, his ravenous desire wants him to. And he could not say no to it.

At this point, Trystan would have easily shifted the blame to his father. But now he realized that his father is not here. He realized that he is not forced to do anything. The drug changed him. But it doesn’t have to be permanent. As far as he knows based on what his grandfather told him the night before, during hot steamy sex, the red pill’s effect should be temporary. It should not have lasted for weeks, even if his father did not follow the four times a week limit that the experimental drug has.

Trystan learned so much from all the revelation his grandfather told him the night before. But what really stuck to him is that everything he does is his choice. It has always been. And as he finishes taking a warm shower to ease his aching muscles and calm his nerves, he steps out of it, ready to conquer the day. Or more likely, ready to be conquered by his grandfather once again.

It didn’t take too long for Trystan to pat himself dry and enter the bedroom. There his grandfather was more than helpful with getting him into his  _ uniform _ . He looked at himself in the mirror. His grandfather right behind him with hands on his shoulders to show support.

“Don’t you look pretty, my sissy slut?” Charles asks as he looks at his son through the reflection on the mirror.

“I- I guess.” Trystan blushes after hearing the unexpected compliment from his grandfather.

_ I do look pretty. And sexy. _ Trystan tells himself as he looks at his body. He is wearing what he believes is a lingerie set meant for a woman. And he feels absurd in it but also a tad bit sexy.

The pink bra could barely cover his well-defined pectoral muscles. And the thin lacy garment does not leave much to the imagination. His nipples remain hard from the freezing air kissing his skin and from the rough friction of rubbing against the bra. The bra does nothing to hide this fact and if it was meant to feminize him, it is not doing a good job.

Trystan is also wearing a matching pink lacy panty. Funny enough, Trystan feels more comfortable in it than with the bra. Mainly because the panty leaves his ass exposed and Trystan is used to that from his experience with wearing jockstraps.

Besides, he feels a tiny bit covered because of the skirt that he is wearing. A pink and white checkered ruffled skirt that only goes down to the middle of his thighs. And with his ass seemingly too big for it, the skirt hikes up exposing almost the entire lower half of Trystan’s cheeks.

The outfit looked provocative if not a bit too absurd on an athletic body like his. Trystan could not believe how the outfit fits though, but somehow it does. Trystan just didn’t comprehend how a woman’s clothes would feel good on his masculine body. Of course with his recent introduction to his new gay lifestyle, he still has much to learn. Like how feminine outfits and lingerie like what he is currently wearing were designed to be worn by men, made for men and made probably by men.

Normally, Trystan would not wear something remotely like what he is wearing now. And he knows he is not inclined to do it again. But his desperate need for his grandfather’s cum supersedes his moral compass and his clothings preferences. And it will stay that way until his ravenous hunger is satisfied.

“Too bad the high heels does not fit your feet.” Grandpop says with a disappointed sigh. A complete 180 from Trystan’s relieved reaction. “That pink high heel would have elevated your sissy slut status.” Charles adds while his hand snakes and rests on his grandson’s belly. The other one glides over the lacy bra, before stopping on the teenager’s face, tilting it to expose the dark crimson hickeys that he peppered on Trystan’s neck the night before.

“Did I hurt you last night, my little sissy?” Charles asks.

“No, Sir. I- I can take it.” Trystan shivers. He has known his grandfather to be a gentle loving man regardless of his military background. But ever since their illicit encounter a week ago, Trystan could not see his grandfather as a gentle loving man again. So hearing the genuine concern in his grandfather’s question unnerved him.

“Good.” Charles responds just before Trystan hears a loud metallic click promptly followed by another one. While Trystan was distracted, his grandfather had moved his hands behind his back. A quick check confirms that his hands are indeed restrained by something, probably handcuffs.

“What is-?”

“Sssshhh…” Charles declares as he dangles the key on his finger before putting the key in his pocket. His other hand then moves to retrieve something else from the paper bag. “How about a blindfold to spice things up?” Charles says in the form of a question. But Trystan knows better than to believe that he has a say on the matter. A pink fluffy blindfold soon appears and the next thing he knows he is being blindfolded.

“Perfect. Now you look very presentable.” Charles declares with a smile after turning his grandson to face him. And though the blindfold is hiding the fear in his grandson’s eyes, the rest of the teenager’s facial reaction does nothing to hide it.

_ What does Grandpop mean by presentable? _ Trystan asks himself as he feels himself being guided towards the bed. Climbing on top of the bed was not an easy task with his hand handcuffed behind him. But with his grandfather’s help, he managed. Although the position that he was guided to was really not the position he would prefer. His face down on the sheets, back arched and ass up in the air. He feels so exposed and vulnerable. The blindfold takes away his sight and his humiliating outfit to match. Trystan knows this is not what he would call presentable if he has a say on it. But alas, he doesn’t.

The doorbell sound coming from downstairs, although muffled by the layers of obstruction blocking it, made its way to the guest room. It made Trystan shudder at the possibility that it could bring.

“Oh, he’s done.” Charles announces, confirming Trystan’s fear.

“Who is coming? Done with what?” Trystan asks, scared at the vast range of possibilities.

“No one you know. But if you want me to give you the reward that you want, you’ll have to show me what you learned from me last night by pleasing our guest.” Charles says before he leaves the room, not even caring enough to hear his grandson’s protest.

“But-” the door slams, shutting Trystan up.  _ But I don’t want to be with someone else, Grandpop. _ Trystan wants to say, in spite of the fact that his cock is now painfully struggling against the itchy fabric of the lacy pink panty.

Trystan could not hear what was happening downstairs. And for some reason the bedroom is unusually silent. Trystan could only hear the sound of his heart pounding heart on his chest and that alone is deafening. Soon he hears footsteps climbing the stairs. He gulps scared of what is to come. Trystan could not hear how many footsteps there are but it is surely more than one.

Trystan was hoping that his grandfather was joking. He was hoping that whoever their guest was, that the man would back out. But now as Trystan remains in that exposed position on top of the bed. He knew he could move and maybe even hide, but he does not want to anger his grandfather. And despite the waves of dread that is drowning him and overwhelming the logical side of his brain, his body seems to know exactly what it wants. And his cock leaks more precum unto the pink lacy underwear.

Trystan could hear two distinct voices coming closer. The footsteps finally stop just outside the bedroom door. A deafening silence soon followed. As Trystan hears the doorknob turn, the fact that his asshole would be the first thing that anyone from the door would see first becomes more apparent to him.

“Here’s your sissy slut for the day.” Charles' words came soon after the door swung open.

“Wow.” comes the dumb-founded response from the other guy. Trystan quickly notes that the other guy sounds so much younger than his grandfather.

“I was worried you wouldn’t want a sissy slut. But technically, it’s not a downgrade from Elise.” Trystan hears his grandfather chuckle after unabashedly comparing him with his grandmother.

“This sissy boy desperately needs my load. But first, he has to prove himself to you.” Charles announces.

It was Trystan’s turn to gasp as the fragments of information comes together to make a complete picture.  _ This other man is young. And Grandpop mentioned Grandmom to this guy. It seems that he and Grandpop has a standing agreement involving my grandmother. There could only be one possibility. It’s that guy that Grandpop talked about. It’s the guy who is mowing their lawn. He’s here. Grandpop invited him over. And Grandpop wants to share me with him. _ Trystan gulps.

“Please Sir. Please let me prove myself to you.” Trystan hears himself plead. He is not sure if he is pleading at his grandfather or the other man. But he knows he has to prove himself - to finally be worthy of his grandfather’s load.

_ I thought being with a complete stranger is not exhilarating and arousing. I thought that is why I didn’t like it with Devon and Big D. But now with my grandfather sharing me with a guy who comes over to mow their lawn, a guy whom I have never even met before, I am throbbing and leaking. My knees are shaking with excitement. Maybe Devon and Big D were just not good enough for me. Or maybe I was not in the right mindset, that time.  _ Trystan tries to reason to himself. But he clearly does not need more convincing.

“Please Sir. Please.” Trystan begs again, garnering another gasp from the other guy and a knowing chuckle from his grandfather.

_ I got this in my bag. I can make this complete stranger sing my praises before the end of the day. And then I’ll finally be worthy of my grandfather’s load. _ Trystan tells himself with confidence. If only he knew that his grandfather’s guest is not a complete stranger. At least not to him.

**\--- TO BE CONTINUED ---**


	4. The Perfect Side Job Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing a humiliating outfit while in a delicate and vulnerable position, Trystan is not in thr best of spots.  
> Yet he is excited.
> 
> His Grandpop's friend is here and he would have to do his best to earn his reward.  
> But who is this guy? Is he really a stranger to Trystan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter includes an underage character. Also MmF. So please be warned.
> 
> For those who has seen the Twitter sneak peeks, I am pretty sure you have an idea who Grandpop's friend is, right? 😁
> 
> For those who hasn't check out my Twitter, whatchu waiting for? 😆  
>   
> Also, I reevaluated my story outlines and drafts, I realized that chapter 6 would be better set as a stand-alone installment. So I ended up making this installment into only a five parter. 😁  
>   
> I will be updating the posting schedule in my profile and Twitter soon. 😆  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

Diego wakes up tired from working the night before. Being a helper in a laundry shop is not as easy as it may sound to most. He may not be manning the register but he is at the back, keeping the machines running. It is a hard tedious job where he spends his hours doing the same menial tasks over and over again. But it pays good cash. Money that he needs to save up for college.

Diego pulls himself out of bed. He turns to his alarm clock and smiles when he realizes that he woke up 5 minutes before his alarm clock goes off. He turns it off before he heads downstairs. He knew he had to get up and prepare breakfast. Else they’d be attending the Sunday morning mass with growling empty stomachs. Listening to Father Gabriel’s long ass way of saying “Love one another”, a.k.a. the mass sermon, with an empty stomach would be bad enough. But even that is much more preferable than to listen to his mother rant about him not being a responsible adult.

In Diego’s culture, being the first born means you get to enjoy the entirety of your parent’s love and attention for a bit before your younger brothers and sisters come along and ruin the fun. As soon as the next child comes along, the first born is promptly upgraded to a much higher role - a responsible third parent. The perfect role model that your younger siblings will look up to.

Diego got to enjoy his parent’s full and undivided attention for seven whole years. Then his younger brother came along, then another one, then another one. The long blissful seven years only made it all the more painful when he had to grow up all so suddenly. It was hard at first, but Diego really doesn’t mind. He loves his younger siblings. He’d die for them, if he had to.

It was easy for Diego to whip up a healthy hearty meal for the family. He was even able to make coffee for himself and his parents. Two hours later and they are attending the Sunday mass. Two more hours and they are once again back at home.

Like clockwork, Diego heads straight to the kitchen. This time with his mother. They cooked lunch for the family and everyone was soon fed. After lunch, his younger siblings go straight to the living room, racing and fighting over the remote. His mother does the dishes while a load is spinning in the washing machine. His father goes upstairs, probably to get into his side work uniform as a plumber. Diego heads for his own room to change to more comfortable clothes.

“It’s Sunday, which means it’s lawn mowing day again. Who’s scheduled for today?” Diego asks himself as he turns to the calendar pinned on his bedroom wall. A big red “Charles” was hand written on the current date. The name itself brings a smile to Diego’s face.

“Oh, it’s the first Sunday of the month, Charles would be needing my help again.” Diego tells himself while his hand involuntarily moves to his crotch to squeeze his bulge.

“Calm down, you.” Diego declares with a final exhale before he looks at himself in the mirror. He then heads out the door, ready for his day to begin. He knew that his day started great when he woke up before his alarm. But he did not realize just how great his day will become.

He rode his bike towards his client’s house, only three blocks away from his own. His chest pounds with excitement as he turns the corner. Panting and sweating after an unnecessarily arduous bike ride, Diego rings the doorbell. Diego waited for a bit for someone to answer. But a minute passed and no one did. Diego rings again and waits. This time every ticking second mattered to him.

_ Is he not home? Are they out? Wait… Did Charles call to cancel this week? Was it moved to next week? _ Diego starts to doubt himself. A full minute passed and Diego found the urge to ring the doorbell again. His hand is already on the button before the door swings open.

“Oh. Hi, kiddo..” Diego sighs, relieved to see Charles.

“Hey, Charles. Good afternoon.” Diego greets back.

“You are sweating. Come in.” Charles declares as he gives way for Diego to enter the house.

“Oh, it’s the weather.” Diego tries a rose-cheeked lie, hoping his darker complexion would hide his blushing.

“Oh, the weather. Right.” Charles responds in a tone that makes it clear to Diego that he is not buying the lie.

“I- I am just excited to mow your lawn that I might have rode past a stop light or two.” Diego responds.

“Are you sure that is what you’re excited about?” Charles teases as he leads the teen into the house. “Juice? Water? Soda?” Charles offers.

“Of course, it is. I am excited to drive your lawnmower. It is the best lawn mower among all my clients.” Diego responds with a smile. “And nah. I am not thirsty.”

“Lawn mower. Is that what you're calling my wife?” Charles teases, making the bashful teen blush even more.

“I- I didn’t- That is not what I was saying.” Diego declares defensively. The last thing he wants is to offend Charles. Not for the extra tip he gets in the form of sex, but for the pay. Despite his pay being cut for the privilege to fuck Charles’ elderly and unknowing wife, what’s left is more than what he gets from his other clients.

“I know. I am just messing with you.” Charles chuckles at the teen’s defensive response.

“Oh… You’re so funny, Charles.” Diego laughs nervously. “I know where the lawnmower is. I should start the mowing before it gets more humid and hot out there.” Diego declares, getting up. Charles smiles and escorts the boy back to the front door.

“That’s what I like about you, Diego. Business always comes before pleasure.” Charles remarks.

“As it should.”

“Yeah, as it should be.” Charles agrees.

Diego excitedly starts his mowing chores, excited for both halves of his payments later on. Maybe more excited for the first half than the second. More excited with the one half where he gets to relieve himself from all his frustration from the past month, than the half that would actually matter in the long run. 

After finishing with the lawn, he eagerly cleans up after himself. He cleaned the lawnmower before he tucks it back into the shed. And he throws the clippings in Elise’s compost. He is sweaty and relatively tired but he is also excited when he rings the doorbell for the second time that day. This time he knows it’s time for his paycheck.

“...And regarding my lawn mower, she’s out today with her sister.” Charles declares, taking Diego off guard. The teen was so excited for his monthly time with Elise. He didn’t think that she wasn't home.

“Oh…” Diego responds. The sulking tone of disappointment in his voice is unmistakable. “It’s okay, Charles.”

Charles smirks at the teenager’s reaction. This was never part of his plan, but as soon as he saw his grandson at his door, he knew exactly what he wanted to do - share Trystan. His friends quickly come to mind. But he doubts anyone could make it in such short notice. Then he remembers Diego - the boy who is mowing his lawn and using his wife during the first Sundays of the month.

Almost one year ago, he shared his wife with the teen for the first time. The boy was a virgin then. Sixteen years old and still a lonely virgin. Charles felt bad for the kid, and so he offered Diego a deal that he knew the teen would not refuse. Charles will only pay Diego half the price of the young teen’s service in maintenance of their yard and the boy gets to have the time of his life with Charles’ unknowing wife.

Diego laughed at Charles when he told the boy about the deal. Diego certainly thought it was a joke. And the idea of fucking someone else’s grandmother sounds so perverted to him. Too perverted. But whoever Charles couldn’t persuade with his looks, he could certainly persuade with his charms and sweet talk. And Diego was no different.

Less than an hour later, Diego is invited to the elderly couple's bedroom. The elderly woman who answered the door that same morning is now naked before Diego. And the teen could no longer see her as a defenseless old lady. All he sees is a pussy ready for fucking and he never got passed that. Diego just has to pretend that he is Charles and there’d be no problem. With Elise’s hearing getting poorer with age and her eyeglasses off, pretending is not that difficult.

That first time, Diego came merely seconds after burying himself inside the elderly woman’s cunt. Diego thought it would not feel good. He thought that an old woman’s pussy would, at best, feel as good as jacking off. But it was so much better. And Diego was quickly hooked. Every first Sunday of the month, he mows the lawn, then he gets to fuck Elise for an hour, then gets paid before he leaves. It’s the perfect side job. Each month, Diego feels like he is getting better. Each time, he lasts longer and longer. And now he could last the full hour without cumming. Although he has to take frequent short breaks in between to keep himself from exploding.

“But I have something else for you.” Charles quips and Diego’s eyes snap back up to meet the elderly man’s gaze. “A much younger hole for you to try.”

Diego’s eyes are saucers at this point. He could not believe his luck. Diego immediately thought that nothing would be better than a younger hole to slam his cock in. Because although he had thoroughly enjoyed the time he had with Elise, he knows it is just practise for the real thing. He could not help but wonder if being with a much younger woman would be anything different, or maybe even better.

“What do you thin-”

“YES.” Diego responds, too eagerly. He blushes at his shameless eagerness, but at this point, his cock is already lengthening in his pants, not caring what anybody else thinks.

“Great. Let’s head upstairs. Your hole awaits.” Charles leads the way up the creaky stairs. Diego has been inside the house. He has even helped in the kitchen the third time he was invited to join the couple for lunch. But he had only been upstairs to get that other half of his pay involving Elise. The act of walking down that same hallway is enough to make his cock leak with precum. He followed Charles, but this time they stopped in front of a different bedroom door. Diego’s heart pumps uncontrollably. He is nervous, that is for sure.

_ Nothing would be better than a younger hole to slam my cock in. _ The words echo in Diego’s head as he eagerly anticipates the reveal.  _ Is she Charles’ granddaughter? Or is she- _

“Here’s your sissy slut for the day.” Charles’ words came soon after the door swung open.

Diego was quick to pick up on Charles' choice of words.  _ Your sissy slut _ . Diego's heart jumped for a second. He has heard that second word directed at him in school. He had heard some of his old peers mutter this under this breath when they passed him. He heard words like faggot, cocksucker and other derogatory words hurled at him. The first time it happened, he was too frozen to react. Later on, it was too late to do even that. He has unintentionally perpetuated the label that the bullies had slapped on his face. And now everyone can only see that image when they look at him. A loner is what Diego has become in school. But a miserable sissy, a faggot is what others see.

When he heard those words, Diego immediately felt defensive. His body took a small step back as he prepared for a punch heading his way. But then his mind quickly processes the words and the view before him gives him a much better grasp of what is happening.

“Wow.” comes his dumb-founded response. He had been called a sissy all his high school life that he had only associated pain and misery to that word. It had never occurred to him how arousing it would be to see a self-bonafide sissy slut in front of him. Especially if that particular sissy slut is presented in such a provocative pose and clothes.

“I was worried you wouldn’t want a sissy slut. But technically, it’s not a downgrade from Elise. This sissy boy desperately needs my load. But first, he has to prove himself to you.” Charles announces.

Diego smirks at the implication of the elderly man’s words. He walks into the bedroom when Charles gestures for him. In every step, his mind wraps around the idea of having a sissy slut to worship him. 

_ I never liked being called a sissy, nor a faggot. But I can see that this guy clearly loves being called that. If he is willing to wear something so slutty like a pink sexy lingerie for women, he clearly doesn’t respect himself much. Seeing him, just makes my blood boil like I am hearing that stupid racist quarterback call me a faggot again. _ Diego grits his teeth, yet his cock throbs as he feels the need to be dominant to chase the inferior complex away.

“Please Sir. Please let me prove myself.” Diego freezes mid-step after hearing that familiar voice. He need not see this man’s face to know that it is his #1 high school bully - Trystan Morrison. Then a light bulb goes off in his head.

_ Wait… Trystan Morrison. Isn’t Charles’s last name also Morrison? Have I been fucking my bully’s grandmother for almost a year now and did not know it? _ Diego’s mind is just about to explode. He could not make sense of the sudden unexpected turn of events. When he rode his bike with burning urgency to this very house moments ago, he was not expecting his bully to be there waiting for him wearing a humiliating outfit.

_ It’s like my revenge is being presented to me on a silver platter. Ready for my taking.  _ The obscene and compromising position his bully’s body currently is posing in, makes Diego wish he could take a picture. More specifically, he wishes his phone is not so old that a picture would be of better quality. The blurry pixelated pictures that his phone takes would be no good.

“Please Sir. Please.” Trystan begs again. And another gasp leaves Diego’s lips, earning a knowing chuckle from the elderly man.

_ Does- Does Charles know? Does he know that his grandson and I go to the same school? Does he know how his grandson makes my high school experience a living hell? This is just absurd. This can’t be happening. Am I just dreaming? Did I die on my way here and now I am hallucinating on the last few seconds of my life? _ Diego could not believe it. He knows he never gets lucky in life. Especially not this lucky.

“Wow.” The statement of awe left the dumb-struck teen’s mouth. His breathing now shallow while his cock doubles its efforts to lengthen despite the restrictive hold of his tight jeans.

Trystan felt his body shudder from unknown and unexpected excitement. He had only heard this unknown stranger say one word. But with just that, his heart swoons as the stranger’s young yet deep voice. Even with that one word he senses a thick accent. And despite his usual mindless racist sentiments, this time he felt giddy just from the voice alone. Although the now increasingly horny teen wonders if it has something to do with the fact that his vision was taken away by the blindfold. And so his mind makes the extra effort to lust after what little he could grasp. This time it’s the stranger’s voice.

“Please Sir. I am just a hole. Please use me.” Trystan announces unabashedly. If his hands were free, he would have loved to use it to spread his cheeks open to present himself to his grandfather’s friend. Left with no other choice, Trystan has to arch his back to lift his ass even further up in the air, hoping that somehow it would entice the unknown young man.

“Is- Is he for real?” Diego finally mutters. With Trystan’s action of presenting himself, Diego’s eyes are drawn to his bully’s asshole. There is no doubt in Diego’s mind that this is not Trystan’s first time. The dark purple bruise around the teen’s hole is a testament to that. Not to mention the red hand prints and bruises showing all over Trystan’s body. And that is just from what Diego could see beyond the demeaning girl’s lingerie that Trystan is wearing.

“Well, what do you think?” Charles responds. He smirks, amazed at how Diego is reacting. With all the schemes Charles has master minded all his life, he did not see this coming. And still he remains blind to it.

Charles managed to steal a woman the night before her wedding. He managed to share her with his friends and even her ex-fiance without her knowing about it. He managed to trick his son into fucking his own mother. He even got Diego to fuck his elderly wife in a regular basis. But the coincidence of Diego knowing his grandson, that never occurred to him. Although in all fairness to Charles, if he had known, it wouldn’t have mattered.

“Such a slut. A fucking sissy boy.” Diego mutters through clenched jaws. His eyes burn with contempt as the anger he had kept inside him starts to surface.

“I know. We went for rounds last night. And he still needs more.” Charles scoffs.

“WHAT?!?!” Diego exclaims. His mind was not able to process the implication of incest from Charles’ previous statements. He was too busy wrapping his mind around the fact that his bully is now presented before him, ready to receive the full blow of his anger, wrapped beautifully and tied in a neat bow. But after hearing Charles' revelation, his mind threatens to explode at the fact that his bully just got fucked countless of times by the bully’s own grandfather.

_ “Come on, Diego. You can do better than that. Let me show you how it’s done.” _ Diego once heard Charles whisper to his ear before he was pried off the unknowing elderly woman’s pussy. He then watched in complete awe and Charles dominated his wife. The woman screams and whimpers like a total slut - a complete 180 from the gentle warm old lady that she usually is. That day, Diego watched as Charles made his wife orgasm multiple times, before he finally climaxed inside her. Diego could only wish he had Charles’ stamina and prowess.

But now as Diego wraps around the idea of Trystan and his grandfather enjoying incestuous sex, he could not stop picturing Trystan scream and moan as loud as Trystan’s grandmother did. He could not stop picturing his bully screaming and begging for more. He feels both disgusted and aroused by his imagination.

“Although, I could not blame him. I never did give him what he truly needed - my cum.” Charles adds with cocky pride. Diego would have called bullshit on the elderly man’s statement if he had not witnessed just how much in control Charles is. He has no doubt that Charles is telling the truth.

“So his sissy cunt needs a load or two?” Diego asked with a knowing smirk.

“Yes, indeed. SHE needs to prove HERself to you before SHE gets what SHE wants from me.” Charles says, emphasizing on the female pronouns he used to refer to his own grandson.

While the two were talking, Trystan was busy trying to locate where in the room his grandfather and friend are. He used that discovery to know which direction he should turn his body to. He turned around in bed, using his legs to stir himself around. With his hands cuffed behind his back, his knees have to support the rest of his body.

He turns while he listens to the two talk and he feels even more excited. Noting that the stranger’s voice sounds so hot and dreamy, making him wonder who it could be when he can’t remember his father having a hot Hispanic friend. If only Trystan is aware how much he is purposely humiliating himself in front of the  boy that he is bullying at school.

“Please sir. I am just a hole. Use me, Sir.” Trystan begs in desperation. He turns his face towards Diego’s direction, before opening his mouth. The response he got was a hard smack on his face, leaving Trystan stunned as the sting of the slap turned his cheeks red.

“Never interrupt while your masters are talking.” Charles says, shaking his head. “I taught you better than that.”

“Sorry, master.” Trystan feels ashamed that his grandfather’s friend saw him getting slapped like this. If only he knew who the friend was, then he would have been less into the idea.

“So what do you-” Charles could not finish his words. Diego need not hear more. The hard slap woke him to the reality of the situation. Hearing Charles refer to him as one of Trystan’s masters made him feel the surge of power he never had over his bully. And so he could not contain himself.

With one big step, Diego is already arms length away from Trystan. His hand reaches over and grabs a handful of Trystan’s dark locks and pulls the other teen’s head towards him. Diego’s body moves forward, meeting Trystan’s head halfway. And before anyone could react, Diego smothers Trystan’s face on his bulge.

“Is this what you want, whore?” Diego asks. His words forced out through clenched jaws and gritted teeth. Diego could not understand how he could do it and what compelled him. Maybe it’s just the combination of his anger towards his bully and the opportunity that Charles gave him. Diego is scared that he may have offended Charles by his aggressive approach but with that loud slap still ringing in his ear and the elderly man’s silence, Diego figures he is still in the clear.

“Please, Sir. Let me serve you.” Trystan feels the shame of his current predicament. Even his words are muffled as his face is being roughly rubbed against this stranger’s crotch. The moment he felt the slap on his face, he knew that he had already lost control of the situation. He was confident he had it in the bag, but now he is sure he no longer has a say on anything. And that made his body tremble with anticipation and his cock throb with unknown hunger.

“Do you really want to?” Diego declares. “Because I can’t see how badly you need it.” Diego teases. He pulls his bully’s hair back, making Trystan look up at him and then he spits right into his bully’s face, needing that to establish his dominance.

_ This is not just a metaphorical way of taking my power back. I am literally taking the power and then spitting on my bully’s face. I never thought this would ever happen. _ Diego mentally notes in disbelief.

Hearing the man question his dedication, Trystan knew he had to prove himself. With his blindfold on, he still does not know who this man is, yet he feels the strong urge to please him. And he knows it is not just because he wants to get his grandfather’s approval and therefore potent seed inside him.

Trystan tried moving his hand, only to be reminded that he was handcuffed behind his back. His only option to show his dedication is to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, snaking it over the stranger’s bulge as his face is being rubbed against it. “Mmmmmm…” Trystan deliberately moans out loud, taking the extra effort to show how much he likes this. And although the show that Trystan is putting on seems a bit too fake and comical, Diego loves it. Especially when he spots Charles setting up the video cameras to record it all.

_ “What are you doing, Charles?” _ Diego whispered to Charles, the first time Charles started recording Diego fucking his wife.

_ “Just for a private collection. For personal viewing. Do you want a copy later?” _ Charles responds nonchalantly. Diego was quick to say no. He did not need a copy of the video. He does not need to see himself struggling to satisfy an elderly woman. He was so inexperienced then. When he finally became confident with his ability to satisfy Charles’ wife, Diego considered asking for a copy, but he was too shy to ask about it.

But not this time. With him exacting his revenge on his unknowing bully, he would certainly love a copy of the video. Diego makes a mental note of asking Charles about it afterwards. He does not want to mention it now, afraid that it might spook Trystan if the teen is not aware about this being filmed. And truth be told, Trystan is not aware that he is being recorded.

“So you really want this.” Diego declares as he watches his bully angrily lap at his bulge, making the front of his pants wet. Diego loves the view. He never could imagine Trystan Morrison, the star quarterback and campus heartthrob, lapping on his crotch and begging for his cock.

“You want this, don’t you?” Diego eagerly unbuttons his pants, unzips and pushes it down along with his worn-out underwear. His eager and throbbing cock springs upwards as it’s freed, slapping Trystan on the face.

Even with a blindfold on and just from the light slap on his cheeks, Trystan could tell that this unknown man’s cock is more than he could handle. And the musky scent that it exudes is something new and extremely appealing to Trystan. The warmth that the throbbing cock radiates only helps the thick musk disperse faster into the air, attacking Trystan’s nose with that manly desirable musk. Trystan’s mouth salivates, eager to add another cock to his list. Anxious to know how this new cock tastes.

Charles watches nearby, positioning the second camera in a different angle. He shakes his head. Even if he had already seen what the teen was packing beforehand, the size still astonishes him every time. He prides himself with his almost non-humanly size, and he has never met someone else who could compete with him in that department. Not until Diego. He thought his son would surpass him, but didn’t. Jack came close. Trystan also seems promising, but Charles doubts that it would even matter now, when it is just a bonafide giant clit for the teen who loves to bottom. But this short, small and frail hispanic teen has a cock that could certainly compete with Charles’. In fact, it may be even longer and thicker. Charles couldn’t be sure though. They didn’t have time to measure and compare.

“Lick it, little girl.” Diego says with a cocky smirk. As a bullied teen, Diego’s self confidence is very low. But when his cock is out, his confidence is easily doubled, maybe even tripled. He knows what he is packing and he knows it is something to be cocky about.

Trystan flinched when he heard this stranger call him “little girl”. When his grandfather referred to him as a SHE, he let it pass. He knows his grandpop, oh so very well. He knows he has no say on the matter. But hearing this unknown man call him a little girl is something unexpected. Trystan feels uncomfortable with it, especially when he is wearing a sexy lingerie outfit of bra, lacy panty and skirt. All in pink.

“Yes, Sir.” Trystan responds, gulping nervously. He extends his tongue and licks the cock before him. With no vision to guide him, he follows the thick shaft downwards, following the direction that gravity pulls on the weight of the monster. And his metaphorical jaw dropped just from how long it took for him to reach the uncut tip. “Mmmm..” Trystan whimpers as he acquaints himself with this unknown man’s taste. At least unknown to him.

Diego watches his strong, aggressive and perpetually angry bully give his cock a thorough tongue bath. He watches in awe at how Trystan seems to enjoy this. “Aaah…” Diego moans when Trystan unexpectedly dove under his cock and started licking his balls. Diego has no sexual experience outside from his encounters with Charles’ wife. So Diego does not have a clue that having his balls licked would be so sensual and arousing. Especially when he could see his cock resting on top of Trystan’s face while the teen smothers himself on his balls. Lapping at it and licking every square inch of it.

“Unngghhh…” Trystan hears himself moan contently. He could feel the undeniable weight of this man’s cock on his face. Making Trystan wonder if this cock is close to his grandfather’s size. Just from the weight, he could tell it is very much heftier than his father’s. The thought is exciting in a frightening way.

"Such a cock hungry slut." Diego declares with disdain. But Trystan only moans back, loving Diego's thick accent laced with a deep angry tone. Even as he roughly maneuvers his bully's head to rub those lips along his length, Trystan only whimpers. And Diego watches in disbelief as his once towering bully arches his back for him. Diego realized just how short he truly is because as much as he would really love to slap Trystan's ass, his short limb would not allow him. He wants to hurt Trystan. He wants to exact his revenge. He wants to make the bully pay. But when his efforts are only met with lustful moans and whimpers, Diego feels like he is not winning. In his mind, he wants to be rough and dominating towards Trystan to humiliate the guy, but it seems as though this is exactly what the twisted bully wants. And so Diego decided that he is not going to give Trystan that.

With rough grip, he yanks Tystan's head off his crotch, depriving the teen of his cock. He heard his bully shamelessly whine in protest which only made him know he is doing good. He then pushes the teen on the bed on his back. Diego smirks as he sees that with Trystan's hand restrained behind him, he could do whatever he wants.

Diego looks down at Trystan, lying there on top of the bed, wearing that humiliating pink outfit. The highschool quarterback and heartthrob is no longer there. What remained is a cock hungry whore whom he intends to exact his revenge to. As he looks at the man before him he feels a tingle of unexpected excitement inside him and not just from finally being able to hurt the bully like he was hurt. But because he is actually excited to explore the teens body. A tiny curious part of him wants to see what is oh so special with Trystan.

Trystan had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Even when he was strapped on a stirrup in Dr. Greene's clinic while three men ogled his body, it was not as humiliating as this. He felt so exposed and vulnerable. With his vision obstructed, he could not tell what was going to happen next. And the uncertainty is making his entire being tingle.

Trystan could not deny that he wants this. And not a single cell in his body doubts that. He is excited and a tiny bit scared. Not a single cell in him blames his father. In fact, as he lay there panting and feeling the suspenseful tension in the air, he wants to thank his father for showing him the way.

“Are you scared, little girl?” Diego teases.

**\--- TO BE CONTINUED ---**


	5. The Perfect Side Job Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego did not expect his luck to turn as quick a finger snap.  
> Miss Luck has given him a good luck kiss.  
> And Trystan still doesn't have a clue.  
> Too bad he is more focused on proving his worth to his Grandpop Charles.  
> But also, will he be able to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This chapter includes an underage character. Also mentions of MmF. So please be warned.
> 
> For those who has seen the Twitter sneak peeks, I am pretty sure you have an idea who Grandpop's friend is, right? 😁
> 
> For those who hasn't check out my Twitter, whatchu waiting for? 😆  
>   
> Please read the end note to see the news update for this series.  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Charles Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1242428251332460547?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Are you scared, little girl?” Diego teases.

“No.” Trystan answers, but his voice quivers. He realized that maybe he is a little scared. Unsure what to expect next. Unfamiliar with the feeling of vulnerability at the moment. “No, Sir.” Trystan reaffirms, sounding more confident. Yet his body shivers.

“You wore a cute little outfit for me?”

“Ye-yes, Sir.” Trystan blushes. He could feel the bed shift to the right from the weight of someone sitting on it. He could feel the approaching finger before it could touch his skin. 

“Did you pick the color for me? I love it when my bitches wear pink.” Diego says, using his artistic freedom to lie. He never had bitches before, he doesn’t know what color he prefers them in. But he does like the pink sexy outfit in contrast to Trystan’s white muscular body. His finger traces the outline of the bra before going round in circles on the mesh material, intentionally teasing Trystan’s nipples.

“Ughhh…” Trystan whines. His body wiggles from the unexpected tingling sensation originating from his nipples. He knew his nipples were a bit sensitive to touch, but he never knew he is THIS sensitive. His hands struggle to get free as another hand teases his other nipple at the same time. His body wriggles in protest. The ticklish sensation too much for him to handle, jolting through his body before finally traveling to his throbbing member, making it bob under his pink checkered skirt.

“Are you enjoying this, baby girl?” Diego teases again, getting used to calling his bully a girl now. And somehow really liking the sound of it. Especially the almost painful whining from the teen as his finger finally pinched the vulnerable teenager’s nipples. “You want me to play with you, my princess?”

“F-Fuck…” Trystan whimpers. His body writhes as he tries to escape this stranger’s touch. Two fingers latched on each of his nipples, before he felt the pinch, then finally the twist. He moans louder at the strong jolt that went straight to his cock, making it ooze a sizable blob of precum into his panties. And the nasty degrading name-calling that should have pissed him off is only making him even more turned on.

“Mmmmm…” Charles echoes his grandson’s sentiments. He watches from the sidelines, pinching his own nipples, amazed at Diego’s restraint. He had assumed that the first thing that the teen would do is to mount his grandson and breed him. But he is extremely satisfied that Diego seems to enjoy torturing Trystan as much as he wants to watch. Of course, Charles remains clueless about the convoluted background between the two.

Diego doesn’t know what has gotten into him. He suddenly felt the urge to lick his bully’s nipples. And before he could totally understand why, his hands had already yanked down the lacy under garment, earning a loud yelp from the other teen. An almost cute yelp from this very muscular teen in a pink sexy women’s outfit is almost too much for the hispanic teen to handle. He leans forward and his lips eagerly latch on to Trystan’s right nipples, while his right hand continues pinching and twisting Trystan’s other nipples.

_ I am just trying to tease him. Make him beg for more. This doesn’t mean anything. No Homo.  _ Diego has to remind himself. Although he is no longer sure if he believes it. He knows he was a boobs-man than an ass-man. He prefers browsing through pictures of top-heavy girls over the bottom-heavy ones. And using his tongue to tease and lick Trystan’s erect nipple gives Diego the same fulfillment as doing it with a girl. Or at least he thinks so, having no actual experience with a girl. Diego has considered playing with the elderly woman’s breasts, but it is too wrinkly and saggy that it does not appeal to him at all. But Trystan’s pectoral muscles are so defined that it almost looks and feels like a woman’s breasts in Diego’s hands. Trystan’s unnaturally large nipples do feel like how a woman’s nipple should in Diego’s mouth. The erect and stubborn tips are actually fun to play with, Diego realized.

The loud whimpering sounds so good in Diego’s ears. He could almost hear his bully beg for him to let go of that delicious nipple. Diego only moves from one nipple to the next as his response. His tongue is busy teasing Trystan like he knows he should. The muscular teen is defenseless. Hands cuffed and pinned under that muscular body. Diego knows his actions are limitless.

Trystan could only squirm under the stranger’s masterful skill of teasing. His body writhes in protest while he whimpers and whines endlessly. Although, the stranger may have gotten the wrong idea because somehow these only spurred him on. Trystan shivers as he feels his skirt being lifted. His panties are now exposed. But more importantly his cock as well, that could not be contained in that skimpy pinky lacy panty. It managed to escape through the leg hole of the panty and made quite a mess with its precum on Trystan’s thighs. The unknown man’s hand snakes to his panties, sliding inside to grab at the base of his cock. Trystan gasps at the contact. With his vision taken from him by the blindfold, his other senses are heightened. And he feels so hyper sensitive as the stranger’s smaller calloused hand wraps around his throbbing rod.

“Mmm… Please Sir. Please let me serve you.” Trystan whimpers again as the hand starts to stroke him, squeezing out his precum and more of his uncontrollable moans. Then suddenly it stopped and then the hand was promptly withdrawn out of his panties, making him question what had just happened.

Diego mirrors the same question in his head. He was too busy indulging himself with his fetish for breasts and nipples that he did not realize what his hands were doing. It seemed too natural for him to snake his hands south his bully’s body. It seems too natural for him to wrap his fingers around that thick jock meat and start to stroke it. And the fact that Diego felt too comfortable doing it shocked him when he realized what was happening. His hand was quickly withdrawn and his lips unlatched from the object of his current obsession.

“Wh-” Diego realized that he is breathless. Just as breathless as Trystan is. He turns to Charles who has now found a chair to sit on, completely naked and lazily stroking his monster meat.

“What is wrong, Sir? Did I do something wrong?” Trystan asks, unable to bear the silence. He knows that something is up. He just doesn’t know what.

“Ummm… Nothing. Just- Just stay still and be a good girl for me. Okay?” Diego mutters as he fights the urge to panic. Doubt starts to plague his mind. He was so sure that he was in control, with his bully defenseless to whatever he wanted to do. Yet somehow, Diego still feels like he is the one being controlled. He is starting to doubt if he truly knows himself.

“Yes, Sir.” comes the polite response.

_ It was nothing. No. I didn’t do it to please Trystan. I didn’t do it to make him feel good. I did not- No. I was doing it to tease him. Make him feel miserable. That is it. _ Diego tries to pull himself together. He turns to Trystan’s grandfather, then to the camera. Then he remembers what he is here for. To exact his revenge and put on a show for the camera.

_ If I play my cards right, I will have this worthless jock as my slave. Then it would be my turn to bully my bully. _ Diego smirks as a more solid objective comes to mind.  _ Yeah, this is all for my revenge. _

“Now let’s see what we have here.” Trystan moans at the stranger’s sexy accent. He then felt the weight leave the bed, followed closely by footsteps going to the bottom of the bed. Trystan yelps as he feels a pair of hands grab his waist and pull his body down. He realized that lately he had plenty of men’s hand grab his waist and use it to maneuver his body anyway desired. And Trystan is all up for it now.

Diego could not believe how easily he managed to pull Trystan’s much bigger frame down the bed. With his smaller frame, Diego expected that it would require more force than it actually did. He managed to pull Trystan’s body until the bully’s ass was right at the bottom edge of the bed with those massive thighs and legs dangling off, feet reaching the wooden bedroom floor.

“What’s this little girl? It seems my little girl has some dangling bits.” Diego declares as he squeezes Trystan’s bulge over the lacy panty, making the other teen gasp and whimper from the unexpected contact.

“Sorry, sir. Sorry your little girl does not have the right parts for you.” Trystan blushes after hearing himself say this. He realized how pathetic he must have sounded. Asking forgiveness for having a cock instead of a pussy. Feeling ashamed for disappointing this unknown man who could not be older than 20, judging from his voice.

“That’s right, little sissy slut. You should be sorry you don’t have a pussy for me.” Diego scoffs, slapping Trystan’s bulge with the full weight of his hand. He did not go all out though, afraid that it might displease Charles and the man might make it all stop.

“Awhhh....” Trystan gasps at what he thought was a very hard smack on his crotch. The impact was mostly taken by his throbbing member. But it still hit his balls, making him hiss in pain. His face turns red as he tries to suppress his pained reaction.

“What should I do to punish you?” Diego announces teasingly as he kneels down between Trystan’s spread legs. He moves the panty to the side and fishes Trystan’s throbbing cock through the leghole. With one hand grabbing the base of Trystan’s cock, the other teases. Ever so slightly touching the eager meat with his fingertips, dragging it upwards to the tip. Swirling round and round before sliding back down.

“Haaaaaaahhh?!?!” Trystan’s long-drawn gasp sounds so sexual to Diego’s ears. His bully’s heaving chest makes him smirk with triumph. Two erect nipples adorning that massive defined pecs. A lacy pink bra rests on the torso, separating the delicious man boobs and the mouth-watering abs. Then the pink checkered skirt covers that great V that points down to the lacy panty and the towering member that is throbbing against Diego’s palms. The precum that is oozing out of the piss slit draws Diego’s attention. His mouth dries up and he feels the urge to lean down.

Before he could realize what he was about to do, it was already too late. His tongue had lapped over his bully’s cock tip, sipping off the orb of precum on the pisslit, including the pool of the delicious nectar gathered on Trystan’s foreskin.

“Mmmm…” Diego moans as the taste of his first cock swirls in his mouth. Surprisingly, the taste is not bad. Not at all. And before he could decide if it was good, his tongue is already out to take another go.

“Fuck…” Trystan lets the curse word leave his mouth. His chest rises. His body writhes. His moans are climbing higher and higher with each lap that the stranger makes on his cock.

_ Is this my first time receiving a blowjob from a man? I am not sure. I can not focus enough to think about it. But is it really a blowjob, when he is just licking at my cock? _ Trystan questions himself. But he did not need to know the answer to his last inquiry because soon he feels the stranger’s lips wrap around the tip of his member.

“Haaahhh... Fuck, Sir… Ahhh…” Ever since Trystan started having this uncontrollable attraction towards men, he could only imagine himself kneeling between a man’s legs, worshipping a manly meat before him. Or bent over somewhere, ridden like a harley on a highway. He never once thought that he’d be on the receiving end of a blowjob or the giving end of a hard fucking. But then the stranger’s lips wrapped around his cock and he felt that hard suction. He knew that a window had been opened for him. And while that tongue that once teased his nipple so expertly, starts to slide under the hood of his cock. Trystan’s mind ignored everything else. Only focusing on the pleasure that he is receiving from this complete stranger.

Trystan whimpers and writhes as his cock receives the most attention it has gotten from someone else ever since he discovered his interest for cock. He could feel his foreskin being pulled back, leaving his cockhead exposed and vulnerable. The stranger's tongue swirls effortlessly and expertly on his head, cleaning his precum off and swallowing it. Trystan could not believe receiving a blowjob would still feel so good. He thought that being a total bottom is his passion. But now he is discovering something new and reconsidering.

“Ahh…. Sir… Ahhh… I- I am close.” Trystan whimpers. He knew that he had to say something. He knows that it would be rude not to at least warn the guy. Especially when he knows that he might cum hard after all the teasing he got.

That warning woke Diego from his undivided focus. His one-track mind was aiming to tease his bully. But Diego got lost along the way. He realized that he is now doing something that he would not normally do. He planned to tease Trystan until the bully begs him to stop. But he ends up with cock in his mouth, while his two hands are grabbing Trystan’s ass from behind.

Diego promptly pulls off Trystan’s cock. His eyes wide with shock, unable to comprehend how it has come to this. He could not understand it, but somehow he felt so good while doing it all.  _ Was he right? Was I a faggot all along? But I love boobs. I love to fuck a woman until she screams my name. So why do I love the sight of Trystan’s cockhead, glistening with my drool and flush red, begging for a release? _

“Ahh…” Trystan’s whine conveys the depths of his disappointment and the strength of his desperation. He was so close. He could already feel his balls tensing up, ready to blast his cum into the stranger’s waiting mouth. But everything stops all of a sudden. His cock slides off the wet warm mouth and slaps hard on his belly. And Trystan is left begging for more. 

“Sir… Please.” he pleads, knowing that one small stroke and he’d be blasting his load on his own body.

“What is it that you want, little girl?” Diego responds with a cocky smirk. Despite his confused mind and a baggage full of unsorted emotions, he managed to move it all aside and focus on making a good show. For now.

“Please Sir, let me cum.” Trystan pleads, unabashedly. He knows that he should be ashamed for how desperate he sounds. But he is really as desperate as he seems and he really does need the climax or he would go mad.

“Do you really need to cum, little girl?” Diego teases as he stands up. He grabs the base of his cock then aligned himself on Trystan’s hole. He then uses his cockhead to tease Trystan’s hole, pushing only enough so Trystan could feel the pressure, but not enough for his cock to actually penetrate.

“Yes. Please Sir.”

“Then you know what you need to do, little girl. You know that the only way for little girls like you to cum is with a cock shoved inside your cunt. You beg for it. I want to know how much you need it, puta.” Diego urges. Trystan gulps, suddenly nervous. But with his desperation, he quickly manned up.

“Please Sir. I am your hole, Sir. Please fuck me and make me your whore, Sir. I want to feel you stretch me open. I want to be filled sir. Please Sir. I am your lonely hole.”

The sound of his bully begging to be fucked is music to Diego’s ears. He loves listening to Trystan’s pleading desperate voice which cracks every other word. The bashful red face and the sexy body, Diego could not say no. A big wad of spit on his palm which he used to coat his cock, then another wad to use on Trystan's hole. Then with one final swipe of his cock across Trystan's crack, he prods his meat on Trystan's puckered entrance.

"Are you ready for me, little girl?" Diego teases. But he didn't even wait for an answer. He hears his bully gasp as his head pries Trystan open. He could feel the resistance. It needed more force to pry open than the loose hole that he was used to. But finally the resistance breaks and his cock sinks in, inch by inch. Easier than he thought it would be.

A loud gasp follows. This time, it was Diego's. He never thought a boy's asshole is as tight as a woman's pussy. If not more. And he could feel his knees quiver like it was his first time.

"Oh, sir… Yes.. Yes…" Trystan moans like the stereotypical whore. But he could not help it. As his hole started to expand from the intrusion, he could only feel pleasure. And with no knowledge of what this cock looks like, he does not know what to expect. Which seemingly makes the experience all the more appealing and exciting.

"Fuck." Diego echoes with his own sentiment. He feels Trystan's anal vice grip on his cock as it tunnels into his bully’s well-used, yet surprisingly still tight hole. His cock is thickest in the middle of his shaft and he could see from Trystan's deep high pitched groans that this is causing quite a discomfort. Which to him is a perfect added bonus.

“Awh… Awhh… Ohhh… OOOOHHHH… F-Fuck… Yes…” Trystan whimpers. The girthy midsection of this stranger’s shaft starts forcing its way in and by this time the spit is all but used. Trystan could feel the pain, it stings like hell. But the excitement is enough to make him ignore all that. The thrill of being fucked and not seeing it. The exciting prospect of imagining how an obviously massive monster cock looks just from how it feels inside him, that is a rare experience.

_ Why does it feel so exhilarating? With Devon, I could not even maintain a proper erection. The guy’s cock is seriously impressive and even with Dr. Greene matching his masterful thrusts, it just didn’t feel quite enough to make me throb and leak with passion. And why do I feel like I could cum even before this very fat cock fully buries itself inside me now? Is it the thrill of not knowing who this guy is? Is it the mere possibility that I may know him from somewhere? Or is it because I love the idea of meeting him on the streets and not recognizing him? _

“Fuck…” Diego mutters after finally sinking all of his inches inside the safe warm haven of his bully’s guts. He feels so weird now. Despite having the experience of fucking a very much older woman, he had never felt this close with someone. The pain on Trystan’s face matching the pleasure on his. Their heaving chest almost matches its rhythm. He could almost feel each heartbeat from inside the jock’s body and he has no doubt that Trystan could feel each throbbing of his cock.

“Is this what you want, my little girl? You want me buried deep inside your body like this? Does it feel good?” Diego teases. The intimate moment almost carried him away. But Diego did not allow it to happen. He remained focused on his goal. And so he was ready to tease his bully even more.

“Yes. Yes… Sir. Fuck… You are so big, Sir. You are stretching me so wide… Mmmm… Please, FUCK ME SIR…” Trystan is more breathless than he realized. Squeezing out those words felt more like a chore. 

Trystan has had his grandfather rearrange his insides multiple times the night before, but the man was a beast. Charles never once gave him a breather. He was moaning and whimpering all night without a chance of reprieve. He is amazed that his grandmother did not hear them. Amazed that she managed to fall asleep despite his endless waves of whorish moans and begging. He even wondered why the neighbors did not call the police because of noise disturbance. But having a thick monster cock bigger than his father’s lodged inside him like this. He felt so full. He could feel his heartbeat rapidly going.

“Is that what you want me to do, princess? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes… Fuck this sissy princess hard. As hard as you can, Sir.” Trystan heard his grandfather scoff from a distance. He knows how desperate he sounds. But maintaining the macho jock image is the least of his priorities now. In fact, when he entered his grandparents’ house the day before, he had left it at the door.

“If that’s what you want, princess…” Diego smirks. Trystan takes an audible deep breath, bracing himself for the rough fucking. This only made Diego chuckle, loving the slutty attitude of his former bully. “Then that is NOT what you are going to get.” Diego continues, loving the confusion on Trystan’s face.

“I will fuck you nice and slow. That is what worthless sissy sluts like you deserve.” Diego adds.

“What do you-AAAhhhhh..?” Trystan’s question turns into a gasp as the stranger remains true to his word. He feels the man pull out of him slowly. He could feel his vice grip tighten on the cock, never letting go as each inch departed from his warmth. It felt like it took forever before only the head was inside him. Then the painful process continues with the man pushing himself back inside just as slow.

The fucking continues in a painfully slow manner. Each push and pull of that stranger’s man meat, coaxing a moan or a groan from the increasingly desperate teen whore. Every grind lures out a new wave of longing from the teen. Each thrust makes Trystan beg for a faster, harder and rougher fucking.

“Sir… Fuck me hard.” Trystan begs again. This time he really is crying from all the edging. His cock is leaking so much it had created a pool of precum on his belly button. If he has no doubt that he was a slut before, this growing need inside him would have solidified his status as a whore.

“Please Sir… Fuck me hard. Make me scream out of pleasure. Make me your slut.” Trystan pleads again.

“You are my slut.” Diego responds with a victorious grin. He has his bully right where he needed him. He has the power and the control now. The sweet taste of revenge tingling on his tongue.

_ Yes. I’d be damned. _ Trystan realizes.  _ I am really a slut. And I love it. Whatever my life was before the red pill, it’s gone now. What I am now is a man-pleasing whore. And I love my father for it. _ Trystan finally accepted his true nature fully and undoubtedly.

“Am I, Sir? Because I don’t feel that way.” Trystan rebutts between loud moans. He knows that it is a dirty move to go after this stranger’s ego. But he is desperate for some hard fucking. And he doesn’t know any other way to get it.

“Woah.” Charles snickers in the background. He could tell what his grandson was going for. That sort of method wouldn’t have worked on him. But judging from the look on Diego’s face, Charles could tell that the trick worked pretty well on the inexperienced teen.

“What do you mean you don’t feel it?” Diego asks, unable to contain his anger. “My cock is buried inside you, little princess.” Diego mutters defensively.

“Yes. But I don’t feel like you own me at all.” Trystan responds nonchalant. With Diego already red-faced and furious from Trystan’s challenge, he had stopped his fucking. This gives Trystan the chance to focus on his responses.

“What?!” Diego feels his anger explode inside him. He was in control before. He knew he was winning. But with his bully’s smart chosen words, it irks him. Making him feel the need to prove himself rather than the other way around that Charles intended.

“I’ll show you.” Diego remarks before his hands move to hook under Trystan’s legs. He raised the jock’s legs up, lifting Trystan’s ass in the process. Diego’s cock remained fully buried inside his bully as he planted his hands on the bed, leaving Trystan’s body to be folded in half. He looks at Trystan with disdain. His fury had clouded his mind, unable to see through the trap of Trystan’s words.

“I’ll show you what I do to my sissy sluts.” Diego adds before he starts pummeling himself into Trystan’s gaping hole. He thought he was giving in to his desire. He thought he was showing his bully who really was in control. But he did not see that he just let his bully control him again. And their sole audience chuckles at the unexpected turn of events.

“I’m home.” The three of them hear Elise’s voice from downstairs. With the bedroom door left opened, it is easier to hear the voices from down below. “Honey, are you home?” she asks.

“Upstairs.” Charles responds calmly. As if the guy he hires to mow their lawn is not fucking his grandson ever so loudly. Trystan has to bite down his lip to stifle his moan while Diego continues to brutally pound his hole. And Diego did not even make the effort to hold his groan.

“What was that?” Another voice came. Charles recognizes it as his wife’s sister. He smirks as he turns to his grandson who seemed appalled by the idea of the two elderly women downstairs catching them. While Diego seems not to care at all. Fucking the teen, clearly close to his inevitable climax.

“Probably the boys. Doing something.” Elise responds, shrugging it off. With her poor hearing, it did not register in her mind how lewd and suspicious the noises were from upstairs. “Going to church with you really was a good idea. I am glad Charles forced me to go. Thanks for the ride. See you on Wednesday?” Elise says to her sister.

“Oh… Yeah. See you.” The other elderly woman responds. She is still weirded out by the sex noises from upstairs. But she trusts that her sister knows better.

“Do you boys need anything? A snack maybe?” Elise offers as she heads for the kitchen.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH…” A loud howl came from upstairs as both teens simultaneously exploded. Trystan blasts his load on his body while Diego deposits his seed deep inside his bully. The two are left panting and gasping for air. Diego’s smaller and exhausted frame on top of Trystan’s, motionless and recovering from his surprisingly grand climax.

“Some snacks would be nice, honey.” Charles answers before he yanks Diego off his grandson’s body. Diego, who was  still enjoying his afterglow, landed on the floor and could not even get back up. He remained their panting and grinning. His eyes turn to focus on the hulking elderly man, positioning a hefty mighty cock on his bully’s gaping hole.

“That was quite a show. You have proven yourself worthy, little girl.” Charles declares just before he slams his monster cock inside his grandson. Both teens gasp at the sudden unexpected action. Trystan gasps, obviously from shock, unprepared for the pain of taking a monster cock in one go. Diego gasps just from the sight of Trystan being violated by his grandfather.

“Fuck me, Grandpop. Please breed me.” Trystan begs, quickly recovering from the shock. His lust nullifying everything else.

“Oh, I intend to, Trystan.” Charles responds as he pounds away. Diego watches enthralled as Charles dominates Trystan. He could hear his bully beg, whimper and moan. And quickly Diego finds himself jacking himself off to the sight before him.

“Oh, did he already come today? Did I miss him?” Elise asks, referring to Diego. With a tray of snacks in hand, she makes her way to the living room. She puts the tray down before heading upstairs. The three of them could hear the footsteps closing in on them. But none of them seemed to care enough to stop.

“Oh, he is still here.”

Charles continues to plough Trystan, eager to leave a huge load of his best swimmers inside his grandson before the teen decides to leave for home. Trystan is too busy shooting his second load of the day, a much much smaller volume than the first one. With his grandfather leaving him dry the night before and having no liquid since then, Trystan is not surprised at his miniscule volume. Diego is also busy. Jacking off and eager to chase his second orgasm.

“Great. Because I finally found that cookie recipe that his mother wanted.” Elise declares as she enters the room. “Now where is he?” she asks.

“There. To your right.” Charles responds, not missing a beat with fucking his grandson. The fact that his wife just entered the room didn’t seem to bother him. And that is what Diego followed when he did not stop jacking his own meat.

“Oh, right. Thanks, honey.” Elise smiles as she turns to her husband on the bed, mounting her grandson. Of course, she could only see giant blobs of blur, so she could not tell what outrageous acts were being committed in her presence. Even the foreign kid that she had grown to love as her own is unabashedly jacking off in front of her. Of course that same kid had been fucking her without her knowledge for about a year now, so this much is not a shocker.

“So anyways, I found the recipe of that cookie I gave your mother last Christmas. It’s downstairs.” Elise says with a sweet smile, this time turning to Diego. Diego quickly gets up. Although his hand remained busy with his meat. His breath now shallower as he speeds up. He is really close, he can’t stop now.

“In fact, the snacks are ready. We should go downstairs.” Elise announces before she turns to the door again. No one made a single step other than Elise. Everyone else remained in place, continuing with what they were doing.

"Be right there." Charles responds.

“Ahhhh…” Trystan whimpers as he experiences his third orgasm. This time it’s a dry orgasm. With his balls drained from the night before, what his body could produce during sleep were already used up with his previous climaxes. This time his body could only spasm with pleasure as his grandfather continued to pound his hole.

“I’m cumming…” Diego remarks. His hands now a blur on his cock.

“Good, because it is not polite to keep the food waiting.” Elise remarks, clueless that Diego did not mean it the way she understood it. As she leaves the room, Diego starts blasting his load into the bedroom floor. He moans as he rides the waves of his second climax.

“Take this, slut.” Charles chimes in just before he floods his grandson’s insides with his cum. Trystan sighs from the amazing feeling of finally fulfilling his role to his grandfather. His grandfather’s cum joins Diego’s and what is left of Dr. Greene’s and Devon’s cum from the day before. Trystan feels so dirty. But also so proud of what he had accomplished.

Diego was cleaning his cum off the floor using a rag, he realized what just happened. And though a smile forms in his face. A confusion also forms in his mind. As he enjoys the thought of having just fucked his bully, his mind also nags him about giving his bully a blowjob. And although he loves both deeds, it made him question his sexuality.

“I’ll be downstairs.” Diego announces immediately after he promptly gets dressed. At that point, Charles is now uncuffing Trystan. Diego knows that soon the blindfold will come off and his bully will see him. Diego would love to see Trystan’s face once the teen realized what just happened. He wants to see the shame on his bully’s face when it dawns on Trystan that a “motherfucking wetback” just had a turn on his ass. But at the same time, Diego is scared. Scared because Trystan will also realize that he just gave his bully a blowjob. Maybe even a poor blowjob. And Diego is not sure if he is ready for that.

Few minutes later, a fully clothed grandfather and grandson came downstairs. Both Morrison men sporting a wide smile on their face.

“I really need to go, Grandmom.” Trystan declares.

“Oh, aren’t you gonna stay for dinner?” Elise asks, disappointed.

“No. I really need to go.” Trystan responds.

“Can’t stay for a little bit? Maybe for a snack?” Elise adds, hoping to spend a little more time with his grandson.

“Okay. A snack.” Trystan concedes with a smile. He is starving and thirsty. He needs to recover his energy and replenish his fluids, after all the sex he had in the last 24 hours.

“Oh, where’s-?”

“He left already. He seemed to be in a hurry.” Elise responds.

“Oh, that is too bad. I was hoping that Trystan would need a friend like him.” Charles adds with a devilish smile. Trystan knew exactly what his grandfather meant. He knew that his grandfather just wanted to see him awkwardly interact with the stranger who just fucked him. And Trystan is not looking forward to that. Although he does want to see what the guy looked like. In his mind, he is envisioning a big hulking Hispanic man with broad shoulders, sexy sun-kissed complexion and a charming smile. The perfect dreamboat from foreign land in Trystan’s eyes. Although how he got that image of a foreign god bewilders him when more than two weeks ago, he didn’t even think about men.

That afternoon, Elise and Trystan got to talk over cookies and drinks. And when Charles asked for a farewell blowjob before Trystan headed home, the teen did not even try to say no. He was quickly on his knees choking on his grandfather’s cock while his grandmother cleans up the table.

Driving home that afternoon, Trystan sports a huge smile on his face, full of joy and content. He has a full stomach, perfectly hydrated and ass full of cum. He also drank every last drop of his grandfather’s second load. What more could a cock-hungry whore ask for?

**\--- END of INSTALLMENT ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------  
>  **JannKenneth’s Red Pill Update**  
>  \-------------------------------------------------------  
> Well, I have news for everyone. It sort of needs a long discussion and I don't want to write a very long end note here. So check my twitter post regarding [this matter here](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1259335917057142784?s=19) for the details.
> 
>  **TLDR:** The NEXT INSTALLMENT (Part 8) of this series will be the SERIES FINALE. But there will be a EPILOGUE installment. But due to reasons stated in Twitter post, the epilogue will be posted much later... Sometime this year... Hopefully.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support for this series so far. I really love reading AO3 comments in my chapter updates. And I also love reading and responding to your messages in Twitter, kik and Discord.
> 
> Watch out for the series finale. And I hope you will stick around for the epilogue whenever it may be posted. Also, check out my other works if you haven’t already.
> 
> So yeah. Again. June 3 - The Pill Series Finale. Mark your calendars.
> 
> \-----  
> EDIT: GodDangIt! My dumbass mistankenly used prologue instead of EPILOGUE. hehehe. *awkward smile* I am sorry for the confusion. Thank you MoonLord for pointig this out to me. 😂

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------
> 
> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates.  
> Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)  
>   
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms.  
> I would love to hear about what you think of the story so far and how you want the story to progress.  
> I also want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.  
>   
> Have a nice day and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it.  
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform:  
> You can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth or Twitter @ JannKenneth3  
>   
> Don't forget to show some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
